


ENG | Danger. A Closed Forest | Stray Kids

by Bexiow



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexiow/pseuds/Bexiow
Summary: The small town Yecheon was surrounded by acres of Yellow Wood forests. The only problem was that none of the residents was allowed to put a foot in it and no one was brave enough to break this prohibition. However, what if a shy boy sets a goal to find out what is the reason for closing the forest and what will happen when he discovers it?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. 1. α | EYES

_**!Disclaimer!** _

_**Hi, so before we begin I want to warn you that English IS NOT my mother language and there can be some mistakes. It's my first story, that I'm translating into English and I'll be honest, I'm nervous. It's mostly about Stray Kids, but there will be also Ateez and a little bit of Got7. This will contain mpreg, boyxboy content, some vulgar language and scenes, blood and yeah... If you don't like it, don't read. No one's forcing you. Please correct me if you see a mistake and i hope you'll like the plot and characters and just the book in general! Thank You!** _

**α**

**/~*~\\\ 1 //~*~\**

**/~*~\\\ EYES//~*~\**

In a certain small town called Yecheon people led a quiet life. It was surrounded by an exceptionally dark forest, as if it was always as if it were always covered with fog and a smoke of mystery sprinkled it's depths. It was almost like the woods kept a big secret about which no one could ever have known. The animals protected him with all their heart, the trees and bushes guarded him, overgrowing thickly, growing into juicy green leaves that rustled loudly in the whispering wind, as if to scare curious people from crossing the border.The mysticism of this place has always interested the inhabitants, but none dared to cross the sign saying "Danger! no entry to the forest!". No one would be surprised if it turned out all these fairy tale creatures lived there. Who knows,maybe the hut on a chicken leg existed for real just like the tiny, little fairies with oh so beautifully colorful wings, and the Puss in Boots were fighting a terrible wolf who wanted to eat Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother? Perhaps a giant dragon lay lazily in his cavern, snoring soundly, and when he went out to dip his scaly snout in the surface of a small lake, his heavy steps reminded everyone of well-known thunders during a storm. ****

A small, one-story brick house was built quite a long time ago, but exceptionally close to the tree line. Closer than the rest of the buildings in Yecheon. The Han family has lived in it for generations, maintaining family traditions and beliefs. Han Jikyul's wife's death has really taken it's toll on this poor man thirteen years back. Everyone in the city was aware of how she died except for one young boy; son of Han Jikyul - Han Jisung and the man promised himself that he would protect him from everything that lurks in the forest. Young Han was only five years old when he was half-orphaned and deprived of his motherly warmth and that one-of-a-kind feeling that no father could provide.

Han Jisung was a very introverted boy. He was afraid of answering questions in classes, avoided his teachers gazes, and when someone of his peers lay an eye on him for more than a second, he would hung his head low in embarrassment and helplessness. He hated being the centre of attention and never ever [oop- Got7] envied all of these typical popular groups. What's so amazing about being watched by hundreds of other students and not able to even take one step without girls sending you heart eyes behind your back? Jisung preffered to sit on a bench under one of their school corridor's walls with his best friend – Kim Seungmin, who happened to be his total opposite. Seungmin was like a little overenergetic and rude puppy. He was everywhere, he was loud and always made weird noises. Also he loved to tease and prank the „fabulous" group of populars in Yellow Wood Highschool but he always got away with it. If someone asked about school prankster, everyone, I repeat, everyone would point right at him. Let appearances not be misleading, Kim Seungmin was a great student but if needed he could kick some asses. Jisung became convinced about this, when some seniors started to push him around in the hallway, because he was too afraid to stand up for himself. Maybe Han was a typical shy boy, who always stood at the side, however inside there was a huge field of imagination and curiosity. He was always admiring dark, spooky forest from his room's window, wondering what does Yellow Wood hide, that entry was forbidden. As a young child he used to approach the border almost crossing it. At the time Han Jikyul or his mother – Min Byul in an instant brought back to a safe distance.

Jisung ran his fingers through his chocolate hair, letting out a long sigh. He drowned in his thought and completely ignored reality. In his history class the teacher never spoke about the forest. This subject was avoided by all cost. Han even asked Seungminonce to ask why can't they go to the woods, but the historian almost immediately ordered them, with a mean undertone to her voice, to mind the material in the history book and stop interrupting her lessons with „dumb questions, that have nothing to do with developing hangul". That could mean two things. One, that no one wanted to speak about what is hiding in the shadows of the trees because of how terrifying it was or two, that no one actually knew what monstrous creatures lived there.

\- Are you in States already? – Seungmin whispered, poking his arm with his elbow. Jisung almost instantly looked at him taken aback, as to ask "what time is it, what day do we have and what year it is now?". Shorter shot him a questioning look and muttered a quiet "what?" – You was gone again.

\- Oh... - Han glued his gaze to, not even opened, notebook. A small smile playing on his lips when his chubby cheeks were sprinkled with powdered pink. He felt stupid. It was known that he could dive into ocean of his thoughts so deep, that he forgot about everything, even his best friend. He was shutting out from this realm and slipping into his own. It made him so frustrated and sorry for Seungmin, that he wanted to beg for forgiveness. He didn't let his muscles relax until a familiar hand was placed comfortingly on his thigh, letting all the guilt evaporate into thin air. – Sorry, I can't help it.

\- I know, I know you long enough, Sungie – Seungmin smirked under his breath, watching closely if the teacher is looking their way. Han could swear that the pupils of the younger one were always enveloped with a mysterious aura. Always focused and alert. He could catch every detail and it was hard to surprise him. His eyes were... downright fascinating.

\- I have never read better fic, Sungie. This girl reflected their characters almost perfectly and the plot – Seungmin was waving his arms vigorously, talking about last read book. Jisung had already got used to it. They knew each other since toddlers and as at the beginning he was too ashamed to walk comfortably next to fanfiction addict and he was looking around if anyone was listening, now he was walking shoulder to shoulder to energetic redhaired boy with rounded glasses on tip of his nose, with a calm mind and tried to listen carefully to remember as much as he could.

\- I always wonder how come you like gay fics, being a guy yourself. Isn't it just for girls? – Chocolate-haired boy send mu questioning stare, tilting his head curiously to the side. They were slowly approaching their houses. Kim was living about three hundred meters before Han, so they were always coming back from school together.

\- Obviously not... If you're gay yourself - Kim shrugged, pouting jokingly and then he stopped in his tracks. Han did the same half a step in front of him and spun over his left arm like a fireman during a drill.

\- It makes sense – Han nodded with understanding, he was engulfed in a warm embrace of his friend afterwards. That was the usual goodbye, when they needed to part ways. Older put his hands on younger's back, patting a few times and melting under the pleasure he got from a nice hugs from his best friend. Seungmin _always_ was _extremely_ warm. Because of that Han wanted to be as close as he could to the younger. Especially in winter and sleepovers or trips.

\- - You know what makes even more sense? – Seungmin asked, stepping back a little bit while letting go of the older and giggling, after noticing his disappointed expression. – If you finally let me kiss you. I'm still waiting even after seven years, you know?

\- Get lost, dumbass! – Jisung laughed, shoving him away from him by putting a fist on his torso and pushing slightly. Seungmin always tried to get his unconditional attention. Ever since they were eight, the younger boy told him almost every day that someday they will get married to one another and they will live in a huge villa with three pools and a bunch of dogs. Well, Jisung preferred cats and that was the reason of their first argument, after which Kim immediately changed his mind and wanted a divorce.

\- You're rude, Han Jisung – he crossed his arms over his chest and blew into his bangs that fell on his glasses a little while stomping his leg in mock anger.

\- Just go, Min. Auntie probably made your favorite food – Jisung pushed him in the direction of the doors, shaking his head from side to side and giggling quietly.

\- How do you know?

\- Your kitchen window is open. I can smell it.

These three hundred meters weren't a long distance to pass, though Han Jisung was always making his way in a great suspense. He clenched his fists tight on backpack straps. His knuckles turned white from the strength he put into this action. Silence that surrounded him was only broken by the buzz of leaves in the wind and the chirping of birds flying above his head. He always saw something in the shade of the trees out of the corner of his eye. As if someone (or something) was watching him from behind the barrier. Every return home was combined with cold sweat and goose bumps all over the body. It began the day after his eighteenth birthday, when he returned slightly drunk after his party at a nearby pizzeria. He didn't drink enough to go via slalom, so his mind wasn't fooled by alcohol. Although he wrote down the glowing in the dark green eyes to be the invention of his intoxicated brain; hallucinations caused by alcohol. However, the eyes have watched him every day since then, making him feel trapped, eternally in danger, just like a wounded animal just before the attack of a predator who would tear him apart and turn him into a meal for his young. He hurried step by step. One in the size of two normal. He had to get home as soon as possible. In one piece. His heart was hammering against his ribs at an alarming rate as he leaned against the slammed door of the brick house. Hand rested on quickly rising chest, and the slightly opened mouth let out a huge amounts of air. It always took him a moment before he calmed his breath to feel at home. It was only when everything was all right that he could move on to his room to throw himself at the seat he prepared on the large semicircle window sill and stare at the mysterious depth of the forest. He didn't understand this. The eyes always followed him from Seungmin's house until he disappeared into his safe oasis. Sometimes he could walk around the city without seeing anything at all, feeling safe and like any other boy his age. However, those three hundred meters were always accompanied by something from the depths of the Yellow Wood thickets. A normal teenager would probably notify his parent and beg for it to end, fearing for his safety, but ... Han Jisung was not normal. His curiosity won and forced him to think about how to find out who or what his silent observer was. There was only one solution to this.

Cross the safe line between Yecheon and the mysterious Yellow Wood.


	2. β | A PACK

β

**/~ *~\\\ 2 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\A PACK//~*~\**

“You’re approaching the boarder, again. You know how it ends” his ears twitched, turning to the back, hearing well-known voice. Head followed. Green eyes landed on a white fur of a slightly bigger wolf. His muzzle was still covered in a red paint from hunting and golden eyes was looking sharply at him with disapproval.

“It’s not like they’re gonna kill me, ‘cause of looking” the black wolf rolled his eyes to the very back of his head, tired of the same dialog with the older every time. He turned to him standing up and later shook his body to get rid of the invisible dust coating his fur.

“Minho, you know very well that they do not give warnings. You’d be dead before you looked back” he sighed helplessly, being well aware, that it won’t get into this boy’s skull. He was doing it for several years now, strangely enough, he was always getting away almost unscathed from all the problems he has gotten into. “You’re watching him, again… Min, the kid is scared of you. Let him live.”

“You know, that not gonna happen, Chan. No matter how many times I try, I always come back. It’s stronger than me” Minho sighed, marching alongside the leader with a proud step.

“If you hadn’t been so absentminded it would never have happened. Besides, you don’t even try.” Chan snarled with irritation, making the black wolf lower his head in submission with a single, subdued whimper. Minho was a beta, but he was second in command right after Chan the head alpha of their pack. The inborn sense of hierarchy forced him to submit to a person higher in the pyramid than him, It was inscribed in their genes and there was no one who could win against it. "No matter what, don't even try to meet him. I forbid you."

“Chan” Minho began with intention of arguing about his rights. He had to meet him. His interior even cried to stand at the side of the teenager and take care of him as well as he could. Subconsciously, he was drawn to a brown-haired boy with plump cheeks and deep, chocolate eyes in which great joy and curiosity hid. Every time he watched him come home, he saw the horror in him and he felt like biting his paws off for making him feel fear and uncertainty. It hurt Lee that he was the reason for disturbing his sense of security in the boy's own surroundings, but despite this, eighteen-years-old always looked for him as soon as he returned to his oasis. Just thinking about it, Minho wagged his tail vigorously, frustrating Chan.

“I can’t let them kill you. Don’t come near the border, Minho” the firmness in Bang’s voice was frightening. Lee wanted to oppose but considering a fact that he’s a beta, he couldn’t. Certain gears in his head gnawed, activating the obedience mechanism, and the only thing the alpha got in answer was a sad tail curling in between his legs and silence, broken by the sound of the forest. “C’mon, i left the pack under Bambam’s watch to find you, and with him in charge I’m scared what will be left when we come back”

„Is he an one hundred percent alpha, for sure? Not like I’m having hard time believing it, but…” Minho drags the end of a sentence ironically and looked out of the corner of his eye slightly worried at the helpless Chan. Apparently he lacked words at the sight of angry wolves chasing each other in the hideout despite the given prohibitions. Some items were thrown off the rock shelves, and in the middle lay a maze-like rug in red-gold colors like taken out of a Russian house, which made the cool cave, that sometimes got damp, more cozy. On the three edges stood couches with reusable traces such as scratched upholstery, cushioned pillows with dips from how many times they were sat on and fur; a lot of fur. It was a meeting place of the whole pack, a spacious living room with a lot of seating for untrained puppies called a serious wolf pack with rules. There were not many of them. Chan was forced to leave his previous pack after losing the fight for dominance with his father. No one liked his brutal ways of survival. They often starved because of his hierarchy and pride that allowed the weakest to eat at the very end, leaving them only bones. Another issue was the one-alpha-in-the-herd thing. Chan took with him the other two alphas, two omegas and a few pups (they were not big enough to determine their status at the time), who did not agree to such treatment and were brave enough to admit it and leave with him.

"Felix, could you not scratch the rug, please?" - Chan said through clenched teeth, a bright, almost white but with biscuit or blonde reflections (depending on the light) wolf with white paws, immediately pulled its head off the colorful patterns and hid its claws hastily. “Unfortunately, he is an alpha ... Irresponsible and giddy, but he is. Maybe he'll get better with age” he turned to Minho again, who was quite culturally pulling the dark gray wolf with black, like a starless night, on his ears and paws from licking a wet wall. All of this was watched by youngest of the pups, who could barely refrain from laughing. His dirty-red fox-like fur jumping slightly because of his giddiness.

„Hyunjin, I swear, if you won’t leave the wall alone, You’re gonna end with him in one room with no way out” Minho snarled, pushing him a little harder.

“What!? No way! Jeongin is a little demon, I can’t stand him alone” Hwang shouted a bit squeaky and immediately sat down on a cold rocks with a huff. He looked like an offended child whose mum ordered him to eat dinner before sweets. “He made me do this”

„I only told you to lick a wall if you want to hug me, but guess what? That was a joke, stupid” Youngest shouted frantically just to make an excuse and not get punished, however he knew that there won’t be any. „Not my fault that you’re IQ level is the same as a mosquito's”

\- Hey! - Felix in a human form cluthed his heart dramatically, falling on a couch like a wounded princess. – That hurts.

\- Changbin would bite your ear off for it - Hyunjin chuckled mockingly, pleased that he had managed to roast the younger. He also changed and so did Jeongin.

“Where is Bam? I can't find him any-” Chan emerged from the shadows of the corridors leading to their rooms, scratching behind the ear, then a loud bang rang in their heads. The sound was slightly muffled by the thick walls of their hideout, but still familiar and caused goose bumps. "Shit" Bang cursed nervously under his breath. “They haven't come back from hunting yet. Minho, you come with me and you” he pointed at the youngers “don't leave the cave!”

Two wolfs run from inside of the cavern, pawing their feet as fast as they were able to. Their developed sense of smell was a great ally in tracking their friends. They followed the scent in fear as another shot pierced the harmony of the forest, scaring birds and other small creatures in a distance of several hundred meters. They knew they were close when their ears moved, catching the familiar rhythm of light and nimble steps. After a short while, all five of them ran side by side, pulling hunters as far away from the young as possible and by the way trying to get away in one piece.

“Fuck, Minho!” Chan shouted, widening his eyes in horror, seeing that one of the hunters appeared on the right side of the black wolf. Lips twisted into a hungry smile filtered with venom and those eyes focused on killing, filled with hatred. Before Lee could react, the barrel of the shotgun was aimed straight between his eyes. Minho panicked, and with the dust of the ground beneath his suddenly stopping paws, another loud roar sounded, deafening the whole group.

A big mas of black fur fell onto the cool moss. He needed a few seconds to shake himself, then stood up on trembling legs and looked at a frightened Changbin, surprised that the bullet did not pierce his skull when he pushed the elder away.

“We’re splitting up, Min!” the smaller wolf in a shade of a warm grey and sharp, darkly rounded eyes snarled to Minho, quickly dodging the, knocked by Chan, hunter and joined the rest.

He was far too small for an alpha, but Changbin was able to use his size to his advantage and instead of working on strength, he focused on the agility of his body, which made many situations much more easier.

Minho nodded, twisting east toward a small clearing. He did not foresee, however, that the hunter had targeted him. Running into the soft grass, a huge pain pierced his body, which, as a result of the bullet incident, in one moment fell heavily to the ground.


	3. γ | BLOOD

γ

**/~ *~\\\ 3 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\BLOOD//~*~\**

The afternoon rays of the sun fell into a small room stuffed with notebooks and books laying wherever they could. It was impossible to tell where was and how his bed looked because of the piles of clothes scattered everywhere.

Jisung loved his mess. Only then he could find everything and always, in some magical way, he knew where to look for anything. The only seeable place was the gray walls with various colored drawings. He loved to pour his thoughts into the boring walls of his little corner. He always felt like his overwhelmed heart was being relieved, and he could rethink everything, looking at the whole thing from a larger perspective, when everything was gathered in one place.

Most of the paintings showed animals and plants. He wanted to know what was following him every time he came back from school, but the problem was that he had no idea what to expect. Badger, wolf, fox or maybe just an ordinary curious owl or squirrel. In the evenings he browsed the Internet, trying to match the green eyes to some being, even those from myths and legends, but all suspicions had no basis. None were certain and that made him feel anxious.

Jisung looked out of the window at the crowns of Yellow Wood's trees swaying in the wind. A strange, unidentified fog enveloped his dark pupils. As if he fell into a trance only looking at the forest covered with mystical aura. He felt like he heard a voice. A pleasant, warm voice calling his name. It was as if something wanted him to know its secret and answered its call.

Han was a coward. An atypical coward, because he was afraid of practically everything, but nevertheless he acted against his fear. When half of his class didn't climb the lookout tower some fifty meters up, he did that. With tears in his eyes and on trembling legs, but he did it because he was afraid. Seungmin always told him that it's okay to back off if he feels the fear kicking in, but Jisung let it in with one ear and let it out with the other. Just like that day.

His feet stood about a meter from the sign prohibiting entry into the woods, and his eyes glistened like glass, blocking the tears that were threatening to fall. A shaky breath escaped from between his lips as he crossed the border uncertainly. A fresh breeze kissed his face and wrapped its arms around him as if encouraging him to go deeper.

Jisung made slow, short steps with soft knees, frantically looking in all directions. The forest looked like every other, though the shadow of fear glowed in the back of his head. After all, it was closed to the residents for a reason.

Trees and shrubs in various shades of green surrounded him from everywhere. The undergrowth was decorated with mosses and surprisingly juicy-green grass as for autumn. Even at his yard it was not so lively. As if some kind of magic maintained above-average plant health. Who knows, maybe Jisung will meet here a mythical unicorn who cares about all of this?

Han wandered through the mysterious forest along already made paths. He wondered what or maybe who used them if they still didn't overgrow with grass. People were not allowed to come here, so from a logical point of view everything should be overgrown and look intact.

He had no idea how much he was wandering around, but over time his fear grew smaller and smaller until he was only a barely audible imp far away in the abyss of his mind. Almost nonexistent, but leaving a bitter aftertaste.

He had no idea how he would come home. He never had a good sense of orientation, and there were so many roads and paths that they were like mosquitoes and midges on summer evenings by the lake. The only thing he knew was that his phone had died a few minutes or maybe a dozen earlier, and the sun was slowly hiding behind the horizon, covering the bark of trees with golden-orange colors, making it resemble a picture taken out of a preschooler's coloring book, whose imagination allowed him to give the normal place amazing and unique colors that please the eye.

Jisung's eyes caught a slight distortion on the trampled ground. He squatted carefully, examining the trail. He definitely belonged to man. Someone was here? Despite the ban? Wanting to make sure it wasn't his, and he didn't make a circle, he put his leg right next to the footprint and after a while moved it away to compare soles. Now he was sure. Someone besides him had the idea of visiting Yellow Wood. A wave of excitement and fear sent a shiver down his spine, making hair on his neck to stand. He wanted to turn around and bury himself under a warm duvet in order to feel safe, but despite his will his legs led him in the direction in which the footprints were heading. He had walked maybe about a kilometer when the trail broke off in the bushes. He looked around and squeezed between the branches without even thinking a little, scratching the skin on his forearms and cheeks. He widened his eyes in amazement, and a nostalgic sigh left his lips. A spacious clearing with lush green grass stretched out before him, and yellow dandelions and daisies grew here and there. The trees surrounded the clearing like huge castle walls, giving the place a safe and peaceful aura. He went deeper into the wide space and turned several times around himself, unable to get enough of this breathtaking view. He thought about painting the clearing on his boring gray walls after he'll get home. Only in this way he'll be able to feel as if he was still there.

The unbearable screeching of ravens and the flutter of the wings of frightened birds was nothing compared to the roar of a shot nearby. Han stiffened, watching the surroundings slowly and carefully. The unnatural silence made him sick and cold sweat covered his body. _Someone is here... And not with good intentions..._ He thought.

The feverish rustle of leaves and the sound of twigs being broken forced him to look back and stare at one place, loudly swallowing the annoying lump in his throat, in fear.

One moment and time stopped.

One moment and Han stopped breathing.

One moment, and another shot pierced the sky.

One moment and dark, terrified pupils met the green eyes. The same green eyes, that was watching him every time he was coming back home from school.

Huge, black like a night, body of the wolf was coming right at him. Fear paralyzed Jisung’s limbs. He was trembling and held his breath as he saw a wild beast in front of him, getting closer and closer. The rationality of his reflexes and senses was disturbed. Covered with a duvet of horror, panic and regret of his decisions.

He didn’t notice the pain in animal’s eyes, he didn’t notice how he was limping and how with each next step he was getting weaker, panting heavily.

He did not notice how frightened the wolf was.

They couldn’t catch him. He couldn’t die and most of all he should not run into an innocent human, who happened to be Han Jisung with tightly closed eyes and fists clenched on the material of his pants on the sides of the hips.

Another shot and the ground under Han's feet shivered at the same time as a crying whimper reached his ears.

Minho fell on his stomach and rubbed his face against some stone after a second bullet pierced his body. Every movement and stretch of his muscles caused him stinging pain, as if someone were tearing him from inside. Raven fur has been scarred with a scarlet liquid, which was sticking it together. He stood up with a low growl on his four trembling legs and gave the terrified boy a sad look. The hunter’s, if not hunters’, approaching footsteps could still be heard in the background. Not thinking much, Minho transformed into his human form and threw Jisung over his shoulder with a grunt of big effort, hearing a paltry sobs in return.

He ran as fast as he could and felt his overstrained wounds bleed twice as much. He was gradualy getting weak, his footsteps were louder and slower, and his vision was beginning to blur. He had to come up with something and made one of the stupidest decisions in his life. He sat the boy behind a fallen tree behind the hill, carefully resting han's back on the trunk. Minho himself took the wolf form again to save more strength, even though the transformation was painful and probably resulted in complete opposite to the intended goal. His guts burned and his breathing became shallow. The fuzzy silhouette of the boy was shaking, his shoulders were raising restlessly, meaning he's crying.

He didn't want Han Jisung to be afraid of him, he couldn't be afraid of him.

He approached and weakly nudged his cheek in a comforting gesture, but when a shrill scream pierced the sky, he jumped back as if he was on fire, landing on his butt from lack of strength to stay on his feet. He put his ears to his skull, wanting to apologize to Jisung and being afraid that the hunters could hear the terrified boy perfectly. Minho's pleading whimpers wasn't helping. Jisung cried and screamed, tugging at the ends of his chocolate hair as the bloodshot, tearful eyes stared at Minho.

\- No… L-leave me alone…

Lee had no choice. He needed to leave Jisung. His heart felt heavy for that, but the hunters will certainly find him and take to a safe place. However, Minho had to run away. If he stayed for a bit longer, he wouldn’t make it to the cave alive. They would kill him. Unless he bled out on his way back.

With a quiet whine, he rose to his feet again and with falter steps, started to run, sometimes losing his balance. He didn't know how long or how far he had gone before the darkness enveloped his green eyes and all his senses slowly shut out.


	4. δ | IT'S DANGEROUS

**δ**

**/~ *~\\\ 4 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\IT’S DANGEROUS//~*~\**

Jisung looked at his clothes with horror in his eyes. Blood. His shirt and pants were all covered in red liquid. Suddenly, he began to kick his legs and frantically shake off the blood, not caring that it didn't work. He was afraid that it was his and that the wolf sank his fangs into his skin at one point, but he felt no pain.

His loud crying and shouting caught the attention of hunters.

He curled up, burying his head between his knees as feverish footsteps echoed through the woods. A faint whimper escaped his lips when he felt cold hands on his shoulders, seeing his whole life before his eyes.

\- Hey, easy, easy, boy. I’m not going to hurt you – a low, hoarse voice made him raise his head. His teary eyes crossed with the warm, bright irises of the older man with a long gun in hand and then everything was engulfed by black. Forehead of now unconscious Jisung hit the shoulder of the elder, who sighed taking him in his arms and stood up to get back to the rest.

\- Oh my god, Jisung! – the old man came up to the group with blacked out Jisung and glanced at the shocked man in front of him, who stared at the bloodied body of the boy with fear. – T-They got him… Oh, god…

\- No, no. That’s not his blood, Jikyul – Han immediately recovered from his shock and looked at his son once more. Except for a few scratches here and there, he was safe and sound. - It's this onay’s. If we hurry, we can catch him. He's losing a lot of blood.

\- We'll get him another time, he's weak, maybe we'll even find his corpse, judging by his wounds - Jikyul hung the weapon on his back, then carefully took Jisung in his arms, looking at his face contorted in a tired grimace. - I have to take him home and see if he really didn't do anything to him.

\- You were supposed to stay away from the forest, Jisung! - Jikyul's stern tone frightened the eighteen-year-old who was staring, lost in his thoughts, in the depths of the forest near the border. He turned to his father, who has his arms crossed and with an unreadable expression.

Jisung woke up that morning in his bed in grey sweat pants and a black shirt dirtied by yesterday’s dinner, which slightly surprised him, because he should be lying dead in the middle of the forest in bloodied clothes. Immediately, tears began to flow down his faces, memories of the previous afternoon came running to his mind. Gunshots, green eyes, blood, and a strange whimpers of the wolf.

As he swayed back and forth, a worried father ran into the room and after a moment of discernment, rushed to engulf him in his arms tightly and silence his hammering heart.

When he told him everything, all he got in reply was, "Nothing like that happened, Jisung. You probably had a bad dream." However, this didn't sound right to him. Can a nightmare be so realistic? Would you still be able to smell the beast, feel its warmth and the stench of scarlet liquid after waking up from a nightmare? In addition, the drawing he painted in his "dream" was stuck on his wall.

Everything seemed strange to him, which is why he stood just in front of the border, wondering if he was already delusional, or maybe his father was hiding something from him and wanted to cover some tracks.

\- I'm just looking - he replied, rolling his eyes to the very back of his head. His father's over protectiveness sometimes gave him a blind rage. If something like the big wolves wasn't stalking in the woods, why was everyone afraid to enter it? Jikyul's behavior only fueled his curiosity and suspicion about Yellow Wood.

After a while, he found himself at his father's side, who thrown his arm over Jisung's shoulders and led him towards the brick house. They overcame this small stretch of road in complete silence. It was neither awkward nor pleasant. Until Jisung's footsteps stopped, as if somebody had dug his legs into the ground, preventing him from further movement. Han Jikyul looked at him incomprehensibly with raised eyebrow. - Dad ... What's in the forest?

\- Nothing you should know about - he said throatily, giving him a scolding, harsh look, which immediately made the hair stand on Jisung's neck. It's always been like that. How many times he would ask about the forest, it ended with his father's anger and change of subject. This only intensified the desire to learn the truth, gain knowledge and find out why Yellow Wood was shut down. What if the dream was not a dream? - Go do your homework.

Han Jisung tapped the blank page of his notebook with his pencil tip. His eyes dreamy, staring at the recently painted drawing of green irises. Millions of unruly thoughts were running through his small mind. The fingers of the other hand were playing with the silver pendant of a small moon loosely hanging from his neck. This was the only reminder of his mother. He didn't care if he was laughed at for the women's jewelry adorning his body. As long as it reminded him of her warm hugs, cheerful smiles and how she kissed his forehead every time she was proud of him (and that was very often, because even the smallest thing satisfied her), he had no intention of pulling it off. He was always angry at Seungmin when he was telling him to take it off, because it looked outdated and "it's ugly in general."

Jisung got up from the chair, then grabbed the paints and dipped the paintbrush in them. An elegant, smooth movement of the wrist filled another place on the gray as concrete, wall. Before he knew it, the previously painted green eyes were complemented by a black silhouette of a wolf, calmly staring straight at his dark irises. Although it was only the image he created himself, some kind of uncertainty and fear crept into his stomach, squeezing it in unpleasant way.

Unconsciously, he walked over to the window and opened it. His gaze fixed on the darkness of the forest, trying to catch even the smallest gleam of this juicy, shiny green so carefully following him every day.

He felt emptiness. He didn't feel observed, didn't feel this adrenaline when looking in between the trees. He should be happy. Relief should fill his interior but the only thing that filled him was disappointment. He expected to cross his eyes with the mysterious observer and be able to feel the thrill again, but he wasn't there. Jisung then frowned, wondering what if he was really hurt.

\- Seungmin? - Jisung stopped half a meter in front of a boy with brown hair in a warm shade of honey, slightly puzzled. His sharp gaze was piercing his head as if he wanted to dig a hole through. Just like a predator wanting to catch and eat its prey. - All right? You look stressed...

\- What? – Seungmin blinked a few times, his expression relaxed a little. – That’s nothing, I’ve got lost in my thoughts – this one typical smile crept on his lips, the one he was always wearing as if nothing was wrong. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and found himself at Han's side, taking him by the arm and pulling him happily towards the school. For the first time Jisung saw in his eyes so many emotions that he couldn't even name.

\- Are you sick? – chocolate haired boy asked, looking from the corner of his eye at his best friend who raised his brow and tilted his head to the side in question. _Like a puppy._ Jisung giggled in his mind.

\- No, why?

\- You’re sniffling all the time. Do you have a runny nose or something? – Han could barely feel the muscles of the younger slightly flexing. Did he hit the jackpot? However, would disease be the reason for such behavior, as if he did something wrong?

\- That’s… - Seungmin took a long pause and quickly scanned the surroundings, laying his eyes on the flowering trees. – An allergy, yeah.

\- You’ve never had allergies, Min – Jisung was sure about that. Something smelt fishy and Kim was behaving suspiciously. He was never allergic to anything, and he knew better than anyone that Han knew about it, so why was he lying?

\- Allergies come easily. I was also surprised - a quiet sneeze came to Jisung's ears, and Seungmin prayed that this would increase the reliability of his lie. He didn't want to upset or worry him. Allergy was the best and most reliable of the options.

\- Yeah... Let's say I believe you.

\- Exactly! - Seungmin shouted, almost giving Han a heart attack. - Where were you yesterday? I've called you about ten times.

\- Do you want me to go deaf? - Jisung gave him an angry look as he hit his shoulder with a closed fist and disentangled his arm from under Seungmin's to stand half a meter away in a gesture of offense. - In the forest.

\- Are you stupid?! - Seungmin stood with his eyes wide open. He hoped he had auditory hallucinations. A wave of anger and worry flowed over him like a tsunami, kicking him hard in the face. - You know we can't go there. It's dangerous!

\- And how do you know? Have you been there? – chocolate-haired rolled his eyes, passing him. He was fed up with his father who kept telling him this, and now even his best friend decided to go to Jikyul's side.

\- Everyone says so - the boy with honey-brown hair replied, as if it was an undeniable argument.

\- And what? They probably have never been there, how can they know if it's dangerous or not? - Jisung stood in front of his friend, anger burned in his stomach. He hated this prohibition and hated all those people who thought they knew better what is good and what is not. They were afraid, it was logical, but no one really knew if there was anything. Jisung believed that they should first investigate the reason for this ban and then decide whether it is right or wrong. Why even Seungmin considered him a crazy person who went for his own death? - I'm alive. I'm fine. Nothing ate me. Nothing chased me. There's nothing there, Seungmin, stop acting like I'm back from a war.

\- I’m just worried about you.

\- I know.

\- Wouldn’t you be scared if you heard that your friend went to forbidden woods? – Seungmin continued his monologue. Care and anxiety overflowed from him, as if from an overfilled bowl. - Alone. With a dead phone? What if you were lost and couldn't come back? What if-

\- Seungmin.

\- If you fell off a cliff and broke your legs, God, or even your neck. Jisung, what if some boar or bear attacks you? Or as if you stabbed yourself onto something and bled out because you couldn't come back-

\- Seungmin, I'm fine - there was silence between them, interrupted by the restless breath of the younger, whose cheek was pressed against Jisung's torso. Han had one of his hands on Kim's head, the other on his waist. The younger listened to the calm beating of his heart, comparing it with his own that wanted to break free from his chest. Jisung's arms were unbelievably comfortable, and even if Seungmin was always warm, he now felt a completely different kind of warmth. Much more pleasant and so desired by him.

The silence that surrounded them allowed them to cool down and gather their thoughts. Seungmin's nostrils were still examining the older boy's scent with a slight disgust, he then sighed loudly.

\- S-Seungmin?

\- Mhm - Kim murmured sensually as his lips laid slow kisses on the elder's neck, sending a vibration deep into his silk skin. A slight burning forced him to barely audible hiss as he brushed the necklace.

Jisung stiffened, feeling the warm lips of the younger man. He had no idea what got into his friend, but he didn't like it. He put a trembling hand on Kim's chest, then pushed him a little away, not having the courage to look him in the eye.

Seungmin shook himself, his blurry eyes became sharp and guilty. The existence of a fresh wound on his lip was completely ignored.

\- S-sorry, Jisung, I-

\- Let’s just go…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's the story so far?


	5. ε | GUARD HIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I finally found some time to edit those chapters so yeah. The only thing that changed is that I chose to use Yeo Hwanwoong's name as Chan's mate here and that it. BYe~

**ε**

**/~ *~\\\ 5 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\GUARD HIM//~*~\**

"How is he?" Chan dipped his paw in a small stream flowing through the cave, then tried to wash the blood from his muzzle, while looking worriedly at the unconscious black onay lying on the bed under the blanket.

\- He'll lick himself out of it, it's Minho after all, this bastard can't be killed - Hwanwoong laughed sadly, then applied another layer of herbs to one of the wolf's wounds. He still couldn't get rid of the massacred image of Lee from his eyes tired of watching over him for three days without a break.

When he found him, the pool of blood surrounding the body was twice like him, and his chest did not even vibrate at first glance, only after a closer look a slight movement could be seen. - But those are silver cartridges ... It will take a while.

"I failed as alpha, right, Woong?" sorrow and sadness in the voice of the white wolf hurt his ears. He immediately turned to the younger man and sighed helplessly, shuffling tiredly to the blaming leader. "If we didn't split up then, he..."

\- Channie - Hwanwoong poked the side of his face and then cuddled his nose to the same place, wanting to comfort him. Bang immediately melted under his touch, closing his eyes and purring softly. - You had no influence on it. You are a great alpha. You saved them - you saved us all, five years ago. You are their model, you are my model, Channie, believe in yourself.

"But" Chan suddenly fell silent when he heard a guttural snarl from Yeo, who repeatedly poked his face, side of the head or neck with his nose. Hwanwoong was the only one Chan allowed to rule himself. Although omega usually didn't have any rights, in the eyes of the white onay Hwanwoong had all of them. Maybe even more than himself.

\- Instead of worrying about it, take them hunting as you promised. Let them learn. - Chan sighed and looked weakly at the sleeping black wolf.

"I will leave Changbin with you, someone must guard the hideout when I'm away" Chan got to his feet bumping his nose with Hwanwoong's, purring quietly when he petted his head.

\- What about Bam and-

"Yugyeom is going through these days and Bam is helping him. I will not take sensitive and desperate pups with me on a hunt" Chan replied firmly, slowly walking towards the main salon, where three pups were waiting for him. Jeongin, Felix and Hyunjin.

\- They're your age - Yeo chuckled, sitting on the small bench just outside the door and stretched gently, straightening the stiff bones. After a moment, his mouth opened and a high-pitched yawn made Bang laugh.

"Every onay behaves like an unruly and stupid puppy during heat. Only ... A little more sexually frustrated - Chan looked at the tired figure of the elder. His eyes barely open, his head slowly became heavy despite his fight, and his legs refused to obey, demanding proper rest. - Rest, Woongie. You look tragic.

Another return home. Seungmin after the incident in the morning repeated the word sorry every few seconds, simultaneously rubbing his cheek on Jisung's shoulder and squeezing his bicep tightly. As it might seem charming at first, after a few hours everyone would get fed up. Even on the way back, he gave him an apologetic look, but in silence.

Han didn't blame him. He felt sorry for him. Seungmin confessed his feelings more than once and always tried to make the boy a few days older fall in love with him, but he felt nothing for him except brotherly love. He could forgive him literally everything a few seconds after he did it, and yet Kim always apologized anyway. He breathed a sigh of relief when he hugged him goodbye and walked the path alone with... right, he didn't feel any eyes on him, couldn't see those green eyes that always looked out from the shadows of Yellow Wood bushes. He should be happy, but he felt a kind of longing. He didn't realize that no matter how dangerous it seemed, he felt safe.

He had the impression that the creature from the forest was protecting him. He never attacked him all these years and never crossed the border. In spite of fear, comfort surrounded him, and now his comfort has disappeared.

When he entered the house, he didn't find his father. Thinking that he was probably at work, he went straight to his room. The first thing he noticed was the drawing of a black wolf with emerald green eyes.

The image of a wolf whining and bathed in blood made him nauseous. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt him, quite the opposite. He suffered, and Jisung with his shouting probably attracted attention of the ... Poachers? He wasn't even sure what had hurt him.

His head subconsciously turned toward the open window and the view of the long rows of trees and shrubs just outside their home. _What if he bled out?_ Jisung slowly took one step after another on the cool panels, reaching the stairs and then got downstairs. _Or lies wounded and hungry under a tree?_ His body turned ninety degrees toward the kitchen. _What do wolves even eat?_ His eyes scanned every shelf in the fridge, centimeter by centimeter. Eyebrows tightened and mind far with the wounded beast. He paused for a moment on the chicken breast pack and, with a slight hesitation, stuffed the pack of meat into the backpack.

He took advantage of his father's absence and, stopping for a moment just before the border, clenched his hands on the backpack straps and biting his bottom lip he went into the depths of Yellow Wood.

He tried to remember his way to the clearing. He followed the same paths until he reached the bush, through which he had to break through, once again scratching his skin covered with already healing scabs from before. His eyes once again absorbed the beauty of green grass interlaced with dandelions and daisies. The sun fell on it, giving that mystical golden shine.

His eyes fixed on the red path just in front of him and on trembling legs he decided to follow it. Millions of black scenarios rolled in his head. He could meet a dead wolf there, or be attacked and torn to pieces by him... Or worse. He could stumble across the pack, and he would die in a very painful way.

Trees surrounded him again. He continued to follow the trail of dried blood until he saw the fallen trunk, where the wolf left him. He was surprised that he remembers it all despite the shock and panic that raged inside him that day. However, the trail did not break there. There was still a long way to go.

Han felt his calves burn from strain and his lungs burn from too much breathing. He had really gone a long way and if he’ll find a way back home he would pat himself on the back.

His hand was on his lips in a split second, suppressing a terrified moan. His eyes widened in shock, and an unpleasant cramp in his stomach made him feel dizzy. He immediately bent in half and returned his lunch next to the nearest tree.

Although the blood was dry, you could still see how much he lost. Han would compare her size to a children's pool. Somewhere in the back, however, was a bit of hope that he had survived. He didn't find his stiff body, so he had to survive.

A sudden snap made his hair stand on his nape. He turned feverishly toward the sound where it was coming from and saw gray and cream furs in the distance. _No, no, no. Please don't._ Panic tied the knot in his throat again and accelerated his heartbeat. The escape would do nothing, they would catch up with him in an instant, yet Jisung was running. He ran as fast as he could, the vision blurred through the tears gathering under his eyelids.

He stumbled over the roots, scratched his knees, but got up and ran until a loud throaty growling attacked his ears, and a large gray wolf with black paws emerged from behind a tree. In a moment he was accompanied by a creamy and fox-like, but much larger. All three circled around him snarling lowly and staring at Jisung hungry eyes. _That's it. They will eat me. Dad..._

The moment he closed his eyelids, there was silence. He opened them again and the three wolves stood a good distance away, heads down, while snow-white, clearly larger and visibly higher in the hierarchy circled in front of them with bared fangs.

After a short while, all four again focused their attention on the chocolate-haired boy. This time coming slowly only from the front, they didn't circle him.

Jisung backed away just to keep them as far as he could, not even noticing how he turned left or right as he gently changed the sides. He had no idea how much time had passed. Five, ten minutes? Hour?

Suddenly the white wolf steeped in front of the others, snarling at them as if he was trying to communicate. However, it was not as sinister as the growls he gave the boy.

They turned and walked with the patter of their feet in the direction from which they came, and, as it seemed to Jisung, their leader again crossed with him his golden irises, which flashed red for a moment. The beast snorted at him and shook his head, then joined her group, leaving Han in shock and terror in the clearing. Jisung dropped to his knees, feeling all the adrenaline rush out of his body, then looked around and found that he knew the way back from here.


	6. ζ | BLACK & RED

**ζ**

**/~ *~\\\ 6 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\BLACK & RED//~*~\**

After the last meeting with the wolves, Jisung was afraid to put his foot into the forest. It’s been almost month since that day and every time he caught himself thinking about the black beast, four predators baring their canines, who counted on an easy prey, appears before his eyes.

Slowly, he started to accept the lack of this weird, unwanted but in the same time the inside-desired feeling of being observed. He has never told Seungmin what’s happened but day after that, Kim was behaving the same way as he did the first time Jisung went to Yellow Wood.

He wasn't leaving his side and was extremely touchy, and as soon as someone teased the chocolate-haired, he had a murder in his eyes and sometimes Jisung even prayed for his friend to not kill anyone for real.

Although that day he wasn't in the mood to hang out or even talk to a hyperactive boy with honey-brown hair, because of this, when he hugged him goodbye outside his house, he let out a breathy sigh and didn't even wait for Seungmin to disappear behind the door. He just turned and walked toward his warm, little place.

Suddenly he slowed his pace and his heart started to beat harder in an indefined way. His eyes crossed with deep emerald green in the shadow of the forest. He felt the fear that accompanied him some time ago during each return home, but also the excitement piercing every cell in his body. The pupils gleamed with relief. _He is alive..._ He couldn't control it, his thoughts and warnings sent by the brain were completely ignored, and the steps became chaotic. As if all his common sense was covered by heavy fog and left only an impulse. Stupid and mindless impulse.

 _What is he doing? Is he… No, no, no. Chan is gonna kill me._ Minho felt the panic built in him on thinking what would Chan say, when he’d found out that Lee came here again and observed the boy without being all healed. What’s worse, Jisung was coming his way in a quite fast footsteps.

He should back away. Run and don’t let himself be spotted on the first place, but that was stronger than him. His wolf told him to stay as close to Jisung as possible. He was drawn to the eighteen-year-old and made him want to protect that fragile boy at all cost.

That's why he couldn't just get past him at the clearing. If he dids so, he would have a better chance of escaping and would probably get shot one bullet less, but his instinct would not accept disobedience.

Jisung instantly found himself five meters in front of the wolf, which instinctively bent his legs and bared his teeth with his head low on the ground. He did not snarl or circled the boy, he just stood slightly distrustful, the fear of the younger had a slightly negative effect on him.

\- Y-You won't eat me ... R-right? - Jisung's voice was barely audible, probably another man would not even have heard it from such a distance. Lee was grateful for his good hearing so that he could slowly repair his posture. He raised his head and stood on his straight legs, staring at Han's shaking pupils. He thought he saw the outline of tears in them. The boy's terrified expression pierced his heart with milions of needles. He wanted to run up and nudge him several times to ensure that he was okay, rub his side against him to show that he is safe, lick him - Please don't kill me...

Minho couldn't stand the sight of appalled Jisung. As a beta, he felt the inner need to soothe his nerves, make sure he felt his best. He couldn't bear with watching him experience a breakdown because of him.

Impulsively, he put his ears to the back of his head and bent his front paws, lowering his head. It was like bowing.

However, Han stared at his shoes and tried to hold back tears, not even paying attention to the actions of the black wolf. He could only hear the movement and the mind presented him with the worst case scenarios. He looked up in surprise when he heard a low whimper.

Minho immediately wagged his tail, seeing that he managed to get the attention of the younger. He raised his head and sat up, staring with content at the boy, who slowly squatted with great cautiousness and drapped his arms around his knees without breaking their eye contact.

They sat in complete silence. Well, it's not like Jisung would understand Minho in this form. The sense of time disappeared, as if it never existed in their dictionaries, and their eyes had a silent conversation, expressing more than they would like.

\- I'm glad you're all right - Jisung muttered calmly, unaware of the effect he had on Minho. The wolf's heart sped up with happiness, and the head tilted to one side, making it look like a little puppy trying to understand what its owner was talking to him.

The black onay's ear twitched, twisting slightly backwards. The wolf rose to his feet and looked back at the confused boy. Fear reappeared in his eyes, as it did in Lee's green ones.

Minho bowed his head and bared his sharp fangs, snarling toward Han, who frantically stood up and stepped back two steps, losing balance. Minho made a throaty sound again, then turned away and bounced his paws off the ground so that the litter beneath them was scattered in all directions, he ran with a light patter deep into Yellow Wood, leaving the frightened Han Jisung with trembling limbs.

Jisung swallowed and slowly backed away for a moment until the black ball of fur disappeared from his sight, then sprinted back to the house and slammed the door. He slid his back down against the wooden surface and burying his head in his lap, panting heavily.

The moment his breathing returned to normal, his back collided with the door, when someone feverishly tried to burst in, hitting him back several times, until he moved to give them that opportunity. The sudden fear evaporated when a fat man in his forties stood before him, his eyebrows tightened and his mouth wide open, gasping for air. He ran inside, then slamming the door behind him and closing them on three triggers.

Jisung's pupils widened in terror, and a shocked sigh escaped his lips, like a whistling gusty wind in a hurricane. Han Jikyul had his shotgun in his hand, but being a hunter, it was normal but the rotten-green jacket that was designed to camouflage him in the woods was soaked in burgundy. However, the most worrying was the torn-like wound on his shoulder, from which liquid that stained his clothes was still oozing.

\- D-dad… You’re bleeding - Jisung felt dizzy and his hands trembled tremendously. He hated the sight of blood, and even a small scratch could cause him to lose consciousness, and it wasn't a small, superficial wound.

\- First aid kit. Bring me the firs aid kit, Jisung - Jikyul panted, wincing in pain, one hand holding his shoulder just below the wound so as not to press the already ruined meat. Elder Han only hoped that the bone was still in one piece.

Jisung, tripping over his own legs, ran upstairs to the bathroom and searched all the cupboards. The shaking of his hands only made it difficult for him. Every now and then he dropped objects and almost broke the glass bottle with alcohol. Per se he caught it just above the tiled floor.

He ran downstairs and saw his father clutching at the edge of the counter by the sink. He was losing a lot of blood and Jisung had no idea why they hadn't called the ambulance yet. Eighteen-year-old put the box with the whole assortment next to him on the counter and closed his eyes, feeling that the lump in his throat would soon be replaced by vomiting.

\- I can handle it, son - Jikyul hissed, probably trying to wash the wound, but Jisung didn't even look, didn't get the courage. His heart was beating fast, his knees softening more each time his father grunted. - Go to your room ... I'm fine.

\- What happened? - Jisung asked quietly, staring at the dark pupils of his father who was lying on his back in the hospital bed. They were surrounded by white walls and irritating sounds of beeping equipment and bustling nurses. Jisung dialed the ambulance as soon as the door to his room was closed and after a few minutes siren signals and flashing blue lights came through the half-covered blind.

\- I missed and the bastard bit me - he snorted dryly, with noticeable bitterness in his voice and ... hatred? Jisung would call it that, but he couldn't quite read his father's emotions at that time, especially since instead of looking at his son, he was staring at the flashing fluorescent tube and picking at the cuticles on his fingernails. - At least I hurt him.

\- What are you talking about? What bit you? - The younger Han raised an eyebrow in dismay and leaned a little, resting his elbows on his knees and intertwining the fingers of both hands together. - What's in the wood?

\- Wolves, many wolves - the elder laughed dryly. He looked at his son with a disturbing glint in his eye and took a long breath. Jisung froze, swallowing the lump in his throat. - Fortunately, he didn't crush my bones, then it wouldn't be too fun.

\- Wolves can crush bones? - Jisung squeaked in surprise, his eyebrows shot up and if nothing held them in place they would probably fade away, leaving only a blank space, ridiculing his handsome face. - I thought-

\- Promise me you will never enter this forest, Jisung - Jikyul's voice was filled with care and firmness. His fatherly overprotection evaporated through the skin like water from a frog's body exposed to the sun for too long.

\- But -

\- Promise me!

\- I… I promise…


	7. η | MEET

**η**

**/~ *~\\\ 7 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\MEET//~*~\**

_Promise me you'll never go into the forest Jisung._

The words of the wounded Jikyul, whose face was contorted in pain, boomed in his skull, making him sleepless all night. Only Jisung was able to break his promises before he ever made them to anyone. But he couldn't help it, it was stronger than him. It was as if some invisible force pulled him to Yellow Wood, and more specifically to those emerald, smart eyes.

It seemed to him that the black wolf was trying to communicate with him, he could read it from his eyes. In addition, he moved his tail from time to time like a normal dog when he is excited or at least satisfied.

 _It's not him, right?_ The behavior of the wolf was disturbing just before his escape. It looked as if something frightened him and a small, slowly filling bowl of trust abruptly broke in fear. They didn't have much, in fact, it barely covered the bottom of the dish. After all, losing even that amount made a huge difference to a wild animal.

 _Maybe I should go there more often?_ He shook his head vigorously sideways, contradicting himself, and turned over. _I promised._

After about ten minutes, he got up on his elbows and looked out the window at the slowly shining sky that was coming to life with the sun to announce a new day to the inhabitants of Yecheon. He glanced at the phone display, showing him with Seungmin on his back, and immediately smiled at the memory of a happy meeting in a park nearby.

4:58

Far too early to get up **_[*cough, cough* the author is getting up at 4:23, oop- *Cough*]_**. However, his bare feet stepped on the panels that had gotten cold overnight and as quietly as possible he put on the first thick hooded sweatshirt he found in his closet and without even caring to change the tracksuits in which he was sleeping, slipped white socks on his feet and carefully went down.

He had no idea what was guiding him, but he knew that his legs were carrying him towards the darker than usual, because of the early hour, forest.

As he crossed the border and slowly approached the place where he had last seen the black wolf, his breath became shallower and his heart was beating loudly in his chest. A sudden excitement mixed with fear flooded his body, causing a rush of heat despite the cold temperature.

Everything, however, was replaced with disappointment as soon as he met the emptiness; no living animal to watch him, let alone wait for him. He knelt down, embracing his knees with his arms, and sighed heavily, staring at the brown leaves floating in the wind.

At some point the snapping of the branches and the characteristic patter of paws caught his attention. He turned his head quickly in the direction from which the sound came and a slight smile entered his lips, and all the adrenaline returned to buzz in his veins, when the great black wolf stopped three meters in front of him, carefully watching him.

Jisung slowly stood on his feet and absorbed the sight of the puzzled animal with considerable fascination. He scrunched his nose, catching the scent of a man, and his ears stood high in curiosity, like antenna directed in his direction. They looked so soft that the sudden urge to touch them overwhelmed the chocolate-haired boy, who hesitantly took a few steps forward, and then another and another, until the wolf was within arm's reach.

He raised a hand, then the sharp fangs were shown in the company of a warning snarl and scared Han immediately moved back half a meter.

Anyway, Minho did the same, keeping a safe distance from the eighteen-year-old. Despite the fact that it was _him_ , he was unable to trust him enough to let him approach. He _couldn't_ trust him enough to let him approach. He couldn't because of who they were and how much they differed.

Jisung's eyes slid down to look at his feet, but the sticky and dirty fur on the side of the wolf caught his attention. A cut. It seemed to look like he hooked on something sharp, or ... someone cut him on purpose. It's been a while since the wound was done because the blood was already dry and the scab was probably forming.

\- You're hurt... a-again - Han whispered weakly, stuttering and trying to ignore the flame of fear in the back of his head as the sharp green eyes sharpened and drilled into his skull with narrowed pupils. He had no idea what that meant, so he took the next two steps back.

Minho licked his fangs, thinking hard what to do, and although he knew the best solution would be to go back to the pack, his instinct told him to watch the boy; watch over Han Jisung.

\- I-it was you - the shock was painted in the dark eyes of the man, when his hand shoot up to his open in terror mouth. Legs became wobbly and with the next step he lost his balance, landing on cold ground.

The wolf's fangs still had blood left on them right at the gums. Jisung combined the facts, reaching an unpleasant conclusion.

\- You attacked my dad!

Minho froze in place. He put his ears down and bowed his head without even making eye contact with him. He had nothing to defend but the fact that he was fighting for his life there and because of the younger he did not kill the hunter like he did to hunter's older companion.

Han watched the wolf's behavior with colossal caution, but when he bent his front paws almost laying his chest on the dirty litter and a loud grumbling came to his ears, a distrustful, broken grimace turned into sympathy.

-You're hungry - he said under his breath, as if trying to explain to himself the actions of the animal, and Minho hearing it looked at him with unreadable eyes, standing on his level legs with his head hanging low. - Is that why you did it? You wanted to eat - Jisung slowly stood up, carefully watching what Minho would do, noticing his movement. Without turning his back on him, as they had taught him in school, he went back to the edge of the forest, where he could safely go home.

The wolf did not react, still standing in the same place, only the sad reflex in his eye showed that the boy's departure is not indifferent to him. He was afraid that he had scared him and lost everything when a trembling voice reached his tender hearing, setting the tail in wagging motion. - I'll bring you something.


	8. θ | STARVATION

θ

**/~ *~\\\ 8 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\STARVATION//~*~\**

He knew it was the perfect time to retreat. Although his eyes were still following the chocolate-haired eighteen-year-old, wherever he was, he had to leave. He exposed himself and also Jisung because of his stupidity. Han Jisung had his destiny planned, no matter how irrational it would sound. As the son of the leader of the hunters' association, it was known in advance that he would be his successor and would also exterminate all onays he encountered.

Minho understood their motives. They were beasts. An unsuccessful experiment that escaped from under the control of scientists years ago and settled in the forests of Korea. Only a few were aware of their race and all territories were quarantined and forbidden to civilians.

One of the clans involved in the fight against his species were hunters, the founder of which was old Han, x years ago. For all generations, the title of clan leader was passed from father to son and the same thing was meant to happen to Jisung. Minho basically showed himself like on a tray. An easy goal that couldn't even defend himself if he were to be killed by eighteen-year-old.

The path to the hideout flew very quickly when his mind was deep in thoughts of Jisung. About his plump cheeks, dark, glittering eyes, the horror Lee caused him, which saddened the wolf colossally and one of the most intriguing things - the smell. Mint shampoo mixed with ...

"Minho!" Hwanwoong circled him, ignoring the shocked look and growled throatily. - You were not to leave the hideout. You are still not at full strength, if they - the elder broke off in the middle of the sentence and sank his nose in the fur on Minho's neck, absorbing his scent, then pushed the black onay's head to the floor with his paw and an angry snort. "Again?"

"What?" Minho, swallowed loudly, perfectly realizing what their omega was talking about and immediately felt like a puppy, disciplined by his mother for moving away from the lair.

"I shouldn't have left you with Bambam, not during the full moon." Hwanwoong growled, stepping away from him to be able to sit against the wall with resignation.

\- "It's not his fault -"

"Don't defend him. Chan clearly said that it was too dangerous to take pups near the border, especially the western one, where Han Jikyul lives, but Bammie had to break one of the few rules." Minho had the impression that there is venom between every single letter of words spoken waiting to sneak into the body and kill.

"I didn't know it was his first full moon, alright?" Their heads turned toward the black-brown wolf with eyes as golden as their leaders. "I thought that he should know what we had to fight against too."

"Never mind, I fucked up, I understand, but can we not argue about that anymore?" Minho rolled his eyes when Bambam gave him an amused look and wagged his tail, which only irritated Yeo more.

"Whatever. Chan told me to call you. " Yeo's eyes immediately sparkled at the mention of Bang, and curiosity twitched his red ears.

Hwanwoong was definitely smaller than the rest of the pack, despite his massive attitude as a human. Even Felix in wolf form stood a good ten centimeters taller than him, but this could be justified by his genes, after all, they were the reason that Chan hid him in the mountains without his father's knowledge for so many years. His impeccable ginger color was cut only by a white patch on his chest like a tie on an orange shirt, and his kind-looking face in a disgruntled grimace did not look too scary, but the older omega's pupils sure did. "He said it was important."

The three of them left the room where Hwanwoong dealt with the treatment and preparation of new herbal ointments or infusions, and the red onay took his place on the right side of the worried Chan, sitting in human form on the sofa, surrounded by the rest of the pack. The leader instinctively put his hand between Yeo's ears and slowly rubbed them with his fingertips, feeling his nerves calm down a little.

\- We're running low on food - one sentence was enough to arouse sadness and worry in the hearts of the gathered people again. - Hunters make it difficult for us to hunt. They wander deeper into the forest more and more often.

\- We should move - Changbin raised the corners of his mouth slightly, hearing how Hyunjin from his childish self could behave reasonably in a difficult situation. The rest of the puppies just nodded.

\- No! Minho shouted immediately, drawing the attention of eight pairs of eyes, then cleared his throat awkwardly and lowered his voice. - I mean ... there are other packs around. We have nowhere to go without crossing their territory - Chan just sighed, simultaneously with Hwanwoong, knowing exactly what reasons Lee had. He did not want to move away from Jisung, and although he was aware of the absurdity and recklessness of this decision, he intended to stay with his human.

\- Minho is right - Yugyeom said quietly. In other packs, the omega could not speak in any discussion and the boy still couldn't get used to new rules. Each time he remembered the punishments he received. The scars adorning his neck and paws reminded him of every 'crime'. - If we enter their territory, someone may die.

\- I will go hunting, maybe I'll be lucky today - Changbin said, fatigue was heard between the words. The truth was, Seo tried his hardest to find food for his companions day by day. He often took Chan and Hwanwoong with him. Minho would usually go with them, but lately they were afraid that he was not at full strength yet. Bambam stayed with the pups and Yugyeom, who was too terrified and weak to defend himself against the hunter if needed.

\- I’ll help you, Binnie – Felix spoke with an Innocent smile, putting his hand on the older’s knee.

 **\- Pups are staying –** Chan snarled throatily, ordering them as an alpha. Jeongin, Felix and Hyunjin immediately lowered their eyes to their laps without even trying to argue. – I’ll go with you. Minho, will you help us?

\- Sure – Lee changed into his black onay’s form in a second and without any further ado, was ready to go. The same did Seo and Bang, while the others with a huge resignation sigh minded theirs business in the inside of the safe cavern.

“Chan?” Minho was walking beside his leader just like his mirror reflection. Hearing a quiet murmur, he knew that he can continue. “What will we do, if… You know.”

"I'm afraid I'll have to resort to last resort." Bang replied dryly. Minho and Changbin sensed dislike in his voice and knew how humiliating it would be for him. He might even end up dead, but in return for the safety of his family he was able to give his life.

"They scared all our food." Changbin said, changing the uncomfortable subject to ... one equally uncomfortable. He felt frustration build up in his throat at the thought of the hunters' actions. "Maybe we can just eat Han Jikyul and his whole family. We will kill two birds with one stone."

 **„Don’t you dare touching him, Changbin”** Minho's guttural snarl and bared teeth, immediately closed his mouth as green eyes drilled uncomfortably into his skull. He didn't have to mention the boy's name so that Seo knew who he was talking about, everyone in the pack knew Lee's situation well and no one was surprised at his possessiveness. Everyone understood that onays couldn't fight instincts, at least not if they are a beta, like Minho.

"If you leap at your throats here, we certainly won't catch anything." Chan sighed, rolling his eyes and speeding up his pace, so he didn't have to look at the intense glances of his brothers. He had enough on his mind, he wasn't going to try and calm down the puppy-level argument.

"Sorry." They both whispered as if on cue, being stopped a moment later by the older. Their eyes rested on four hares unawarely skipping in the clearing and all three impulsively gave in to their internal wolves.


	9. ι | PROHIBITION

**ι**

**/~ *~\\\ 9 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\PROHIBITION//~*~\**

Three bloody bunnies fell on the cool stones just below the feet of the playing pups, drawing their attention and interrupting their play. The group came back from the hunt without saying a word, and their low hanging heads brought an unpleasant, heavy atmosphere throughout the hideout.

"Eat." Chan said flatly, not even deign to take human form, and went straight to his room with a helpless, worried sigh.

\- What about you guys? - Jeongin gave Minho and Changbin a questioning look, and the elders, trying to mask their sadness and disappointment, showed insincere smiles, wanting to somehow put the tender instincts of inexperienced onays to sleep.

"We ate along the way." Minho replied, laughing dryly, then crept to his room to avoid further questions.

\- What about Woong, Bam and Yugie? - Felix asked, gnawing at the soft flesh and immediately feeling as if blessing was flowing on his hungry saliva glands.

\- Just eat it. You have to have a lot of strength - Changbin rubbed the hair of Felix and Hyunjin, forcing a convincing smile on his lips. The hunting didn't go well. Seo was feeling guilty. If he didn't let the fourth hare escape, they could have fed another onay, but he failed. His role was to provide food, and yet he was able to hunt only one small animal. He couldn't feed his pack. Minho and Chan gave their gains so that his pups wouldn't starve, at the same time condemning themselves to starvation.

\- You didn't eat, did you? - Jeongin drilled his glassy eyes into his brown pupils, seeing pain in them. The youngest always put the good of others above himself and could not accept the fact that someone did exactly the same with him in the lead role. - You eat it. After all, you hunted it down yourself ... And you are the alpha, you have priority.

\- Innie - Changbin sighed helplessly. His heart slammed at the thought of letting him go hungry. Panic enveloped his body as Yang's lip trembled slightly and his chin wrinkled, announcing that he was holding back his tears and the alpha immediately entwined him with his well-drawn arms. - Do not worry about me. Minho has already told you that we ate - Jeongin nodded, sniffing, and all four of them had nothing left to do but ignore the loud rumbling in the stomach of the eldest and the burning pain that gripped their stomachs.

\- Don't even think about it - Bambam growled, leaning against the wall just outside the cave exit, where Minho took quiet steps to slip outside. He turned and rubbed his neck with an awkward, forced smile.

\- I just wanted to get some fresh air - the dark-haired man replied, giggling dryly and trying to sound as convincing as he could.

\- You know well that you'll end up at the most dangerous part of the border - Bam's firm voice made his internal beta barely manage not to give up and obediently return to the room.

\- I really just wanted to –

 **\- Minho! –** Bambam growled throatily, a red flash in his eye immediately closed Minho's mouth and forced him to look down at his bare feet. - One, you are not even in a wolf form to go anywhere, two, Chan forbade you to leave the lair, except on his order - Although Bam was always a twit and responsibility didn't exist in his dictionary, when Chan ordered something he did it more accurately than any of the onays in the herd. Lee was unable to question the orders of two alphas. - I'm not going to help you later, because Han will put silver balls in you.

\- I can take care of myself -

\- And that's why I could barely save you? - Hwanwoong crossed his arms over his chest, surprising them with his presence. Minho merely rolled his eyes, then turned into a big ball of fur and with dissatisfaction on his face, passed Bambam and Hwanwoong, who gave him helpless glances. - You know -

\- "It wouldn't happen if you didn't take him to the border." Yes, yes I know. We've talked _[I- I really wrote 'talket' instead of 'talked', oop-]_ about it a thousand times - Bambam puckered his lower lip, looking at Hwanwoong with guilt. - Why, being an omega, do you act as if I wasn't the alpha, but you?

\- You don't deserve to treat you like one, Bam - Yeo replied with a slight smile, seeing the irritated grimace on the other's face. Both of them slowly set course on the salons of the lair, where the pups decided to play on Changbin's nerves, who was choking under a pillow pressed to his face because he could no longer bear the hyperactivity of the youngest ones.

\- You're right. Maybe if I slept with Chan, no one would jump up to me - Bambam replied cynically, mockery did not escape the attention of the elder.

\- Sleep with the leader of any pack, but not this one - Yeo threatened him playfully, giggling despite everything and combing his thick curls with his fingers.

\- Well, Mr. Possessive, you're lucky that Chan -

\- I wonder what Yugyeom would say if he found out that you wanted to sleep with some pack leader - Hwanwoong put on a serious, thinking mask over his face and side glanced at the panicked onay.

\- Do not. Even. Try!

\- Yuggie! Bambam - Bambam immediately jumped onto Hwanwoong's back, covering his mouth with his hands and arranging his lips to form the words 'shut up, Woong'.

Busy with the banter, they didn't even register the shadow against the wall sneaking towards the exit as carefully and silently as possible.


	10. IMPORTANT

**Hi guys!**

**So it's not a chapter, and I'm sorry, but I'm losing a lot of time writing, proofing and translating my books lately and I have reaaaaaalllllly important exam - final exam to be exact - and it's in just over 2 weeks from now, but I haven't really started to study for it. So since it's an exam, which decides on my future I need to start doing something in order to pass or I won't get into university.**

**But in short, I suspend all work until June 11, guys, I hope that many of you won't leave me because of this short break and you'll have enough patience to wait for the next chapter. Thank you and wish me good luck!**

**P.S**

**Keep warm, take care of yourself, drink a lot of water and don't skip meals. See you at the new chapters after June 11, my yinyangs!**


	11. λ | TOUCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back after my exams and I'll be uploading the chapters every Monday unless I don't have another one translated. It's so hard to get back to writing after such break but I'm trying my best to remember the plot and all my ideas for this and my other books 😅

**λ**

/~ * ~\\\ **11 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\ TOUCH //~*~\**

Jisung didn't have the most sincere desire or intention to listen to his father. Seungmin was his best friend and there was not even a question of giving up such a wonderful relationship that they were building from an early age. They were like fire and water. So different, but they needed each other. They completed each other.

However, Seungmin did a favor to Han Jikyul himself, calling Jisung the day after the incident and announcing that he was sick and would not be at school for some time. Eighteen-years-old understood. After all, everyone catches a virus once in a while. It happens even to the best. Seungmin was sick at least once a month, so Jisung was used to coming back alone at that time.

However, he again came up with the idea of going to the woods and did not even think about how angry Kim and father would be at him if they found out.

As usual, he met the black wolf and watched him from a safe distance, looking into his deep eyes as if trying to communicate. This time Jisung didn't feel as much fear as before. Maybe it was because of the latitude the beast showed when he lay down with his head high. He radiated melancholic peace at that time and Jisung had no idea what was on his mind. He didn't realize how many problems and worries the onay was carrying on his back. However, Minho forgot about everything, seeing plump cheeks and round eyes so focused on him.

\- Your wounds have healed. I'm glad - Lee would smile if he was in human form at these words. His stomach flipped, and his body would be engulfed by pleasant warmness, as if someone were pouring hot tea into it on a winter day to warm it. He didn't even realize when his tail gently swayed from side to side from excitement, and then the cheerful giggle of the boy made his ears move forward, and he was immediately wagging his tail more vigorously. - Sometimes I get the impression that you understand what I'm saying to you.

_If only you'd know..._

Jisung took an uncertain step forward (while looking like a duck, because he was still crouching), carefully watching the wolf, who was looking lost and fearful at his actions. He froze. Seeing no disturbing reaction, Jisung came even closer until he was within reach of the animal.

Minho put his ears to himself, slightly showing his white fangs. Han swallowed loudly, feeling his lip tremble, but after a moment of thinking he closed his eyelids tightly and his hand slowly reached towards Minho, who felt his heart hit his ribs with a surprising force. The delicate skin met with rough fur, and both boys felt a kind of electrical impulse pierce their bodies. The chocolate-haired opened his eyes in amazement and a sincere, radiant smile entered on his lips as he stroked the place between the ears of the wolf more confidently. Minho was staring at him like he was a picture, glad that such a small act made him happy.

Minho's gaze wandered over the younger's neck covered with gauze and snarled instantly, making Han flinch, withdrawing his hand a little. Minho put his nose close to the wound, carefully absorbing the smell and analyzing the entirety.

Jisung panicked.

Horror paralyzed his limbs, so he was unable to make any move. _That's it. He will tear my throat. Why were you so dumb, Jisung?!_

Minho looked closely and growled again directly into his ear, which caused the younger to swallow the lump in his throat.

 _He avoided it but it’s still horribly close_. Lee felt awful. He let Seungmin bite into his property and leave his smell on him. He wanted to exchange it with his own here and now, tell everybody that Han Jisung belongs to Lee Minho but that wasn’t the time nor place for that.

He signed helplessly and after that

He sighed helplessly, then noticed Jisung's body trembling, and he was immediately struck by guilt. He scared him again. He looked at his face twisted in terror with a little hesitation. Eyelids clasped tightly and lower lip between his teeth.

His instinct, especially during this time of a month, took over him, and after a while, a rough tongue was found on the boy's neck, as delicately as he could, licking skin around the gauze.

A shocked, muffled squeak escaped from the lips of an eighteen-year-old, and a specific shiver went down his spine.

Jisung, feeling something wet on his skin, immediately widened his eyes and noticed the black wolf calmly licking this place.

For him it didn't mean more than a gesture of trust, but for Minho it was more intimate. He could have sworn that his face would be enveloped by a juicy blush in his human form.

When he felt a hand stroking his shoulder blade, he relaxed slightly, after a while pushing aside and sitting opposite the boy in embarrassment. He could be pleased with himself, because all the unwanted smell he had exchanged for his, but he knew well that this situation should never take place.

\- Do you have a name, wolf? – sudden question from Jisung, who adorably tilted his head to the side with intrigue, snatched him out of the ocean of unpleasant thoughts. He had no idea how to answer, so he nodded twice, which made Jisung move his chin back. That made the onay laugh. He snorted under his breath and wagged his tail enthusiastically. – Really? So you have an owner?

He nodded once again and immediately regretted his decision, when he saw the sadness brimming Jisung’s eyes. Minho wanted to change and hold him tight, explaining that-

A sudden, annoying sound reached his ears, and the onay felt his stomach clench. He lowered his head in humiliation, when a loud laughter echoed through the woods, turning his attention to the amused younger.

\- Are you hungry? – Jisung asked, calming his breathing. – I’ll bring you something.

Minho looked at him as he hopped towards the house, probably for something to eat. Then he decided that it was the perfect opportunity to come back home. he wasn't supposed to leave the lair for those few days anyways, but he had to see him to be able to make it through the cycle peacefully. In this way he calmed his senses and was sure that when they were uncontrollable, he would be able to resist the need to make Jisung completely his. In addition, he had to focus on getting food for himself and the rest of the pack. Changbin couldn't do it alone, and Chan had enough worries on his mind. Minho felt obliged as a second-in command and friend to help them at least a little bit. He tried not to think about what disappointment he made Jisung feel when he fled again. He only hoped he wouldn't hate him for that.


	12. μ | PLEASE SON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not uploading last week but as I said, sometimes I need more time to translate and I also have two more books that I need to proof and upload somewhere else. Hope you're not too mad at me and yeah... Enjoy! 😅

**μ**

**/~ *~\\\ 12 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\ PLEASE SON //~*~\**

Jisung was kicking himself, he could take some meat with him right away, but no. He once again decided that he would come back for it and, as if nothing happened, go to the forest again, where the wolf would be politely waiting for him.

 _It’s a wild animal, Jisung, what were you thinking?_ The eighteen-year-old decided that the next day he would not forget, and indeed, he didn't. The only detail that thwarted his plans was that the wolf did not appear. Neither the next day nor the day after. More precisely, it's been a good four days since he felt the green eyes on himself for the last time.

Jisung was looking at the silver, round guardian of the night in its full splendor, illuminating the path of lost travelers of the dark, accompanied by shining stars, casting a beautiful shimmering net on the black ocean, just like lights on a winter evening, giving a festive atmosphere. According to the boy, the cosmos was beautiful in its complexity and its secret enveloped a thrill of adrenaline and stimulated his imagination every time he looked into its infinite depths, noticing maybe one-trillionish [is that even word?] part of the universe and realizing how small was his knowledge about... almost every topic not just about galaxies and celestial bodies.

He flinched suddenly when some distant sound came to his ears. A noise like the howling of wolves, carried by the wind, as if the forest itself wanted him to hear. He did not know if he had ever had the opportunity to listen to the creepy sound of a wolf howling, maybe he just never paid attention to it, or maybe now that he knows what is lurking in Yellow Wood his senses have become more sensitive to anything that may have a connection with beasts, which, contrary to appearances, did not seem as dangerous as he thought.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the harmony the howling created interacting with the sound of the forest and the hymn of the crickets. He felt his body relax and thoughts flee to a black animal with emerald, sharp eyes. Until a terrible whimper pierced the sky, and Jisung jumped frantically out of bed, then running up to the window and leaning dangerously out.

Three shots followed immediately. Everything was becoming quieter and his heart almost stopped when shaggy black had bathed in a burgundy puddle and its chest slowly stopped in front of his eyes.

Tears found their path to his eyes, blurring his vision, and his hands trembled uneasily. It wasn't long before Jisung felt a special bond with the black wolf and didn't know what he would do if something happened to him.

His knees softened, and he tried not to fall down the stairs. Right at the door, as he grabbed for his shoes, a crash sounded throughout the house, causing Jisung to land on the cool floor and his panting father leaned on his rifle right after close the door sharply behind him. The chocolate-haired eyed him, gasping for air when he saw his torn uniform and bloodstains in some places.

\- D-dad - he stammered, his voice barely audible when Jikyul put his tired arms around him and pressed him tightly against his torso as if they had not seen each other for several years.

\- Jisung, son. I was afraid that they would cross the border and attack the city, attack you - a trembling whisper hit his earlobe, and his hands rested comfortingly on the back of his father, who apparently was shaking with terror, fear for the good of his son. However, Jisung still couldn't get the bloody wolf out of his head.

\- What happened there? Who was supposed to attack the city? Wolves? - Jisung had to find out. They had kept him in unawareness for too long, especially now. Now that his father looked like he's barely alive. He was worried. How could he reconcile his concern for his father and for the stupid animal from the forest? Family should be the most important thing for him, and yet - Did you kill it?

\- Yes - at that moment the whole world of the eighteen-year-old collapsed in ruins, and more liquid emerging in his eyes. - I guess so. At least one...

\- Are they really so dangerous? - the teenager's voice broke, and his teeth embraced the lower lip, clenching at it with all his might. Suddenly the whole world began to spin and if it hadn't been for his father's solid grip, he would have fallen to the floor like a long one, maybe even smashing his head against something.

\- You have no idea what they are capable of, son. They are not ordinary wolves, so I am asking you, No, I'm begging you - Jikyul grabbed his shoulders and drilled his dark pupils intensely into his, as if it were to convince the younger to do anything that his father would ask him to do. - for anything in the world, don't come close to them. Neither to them nor to Seungmin.

\- What does Seungmin have to do with this -

\- I am begging you, Jisung, listen to the advice of your old father and stay away from them. At least for now…


	13. ν | BITTER TEARS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter was supposed to be published on Monday, but I was too occupied with editing my cover for "God's Menu" (which btw is up on yt if you want to see huhuhu (totally not promoting myself rn oops) link is in my bio, idk if i can put links here tho but here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3chqFIbwfN4 ) so I forgot about uploading, but yeah here it is. Enjoy and leave a comment, I really love comments.

**ν**

**/~ *~\\\ 13 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\ BITTER TEARS //~*~\**

The atmosphere in the hideout was tense. Hwanwoong didn't let anyone into his medical-like room, which only turned the rest of the pack into a bundle of nerves. Chan circled around the entrance like a guard dog and bared his teeth at anyone who came up to him. Felix sat on the couch, leaning against the trembling Jeongin and squeezing his hand firmly while biting his lip. Bambam and Yugyeom watched their leader carefully in silence, while Minho was breathing heavily, sending worried glances again and again towards Chan and Changbin, who sat in the corner.

The sight of a devastated boy, tugging at his dark curls with shaking hands crushed his heart. His body was still covered in burgundy liquid, and his cheeks glistened under the dim light, telling an observant person that he was shedding silent tears. Minho lowered his head sadly, trying to imagine how great remorse were biting the younger for what he did.

\- What were you even thinking, Changbin?! - Bang's throaty snarl roared through the room like a thunder, sending a shiver of fear down the spines of the entire pack. Everyone was aware of the alpha's wrath and it was usually one of the scariest things in the pack. Unpredictable and cut. In addition, the full moon did not help at all. Their senses were crazy, which made them hard to control. - How could you even take a pup to hunt? On the full moon. When the hunters are sitting on our tails. Has your hunger taken your mind away? - Changbin seemed smaller than he was in reality, with each shout he curled on himself even more tightly, clenching his eyelids and not being able to say a word. After all, Chan was right. It was all his fault. - I thought you were one of the sensible ones, and you almost got him killed. You almost got Hyunjin killed. Your Hyunjin, Changbin. If he won't survive this, I...

\- Chan, stop - Bambam stood up, approaching the second alpha cautiously and immediately paused as he gave him a challenging look and growled lowly. - It's not his fault that Han Jikyul is a bastard.

\- He knew well that hunters were on our territory, Bam, don't try to defend him –

 **\- Chan, shut the fuck up!** \- Bam hissed through his teeth, using his dominance. None of them, however, gave in to the powerful, leadership gaze of the other. - Look at him. Do you think he doesn't know all of this? His conscience is enough punishment, Chan. Changbin is a part of your pack. Don't treat him like carcass just because he made a mistake once, just once. I make them too, Minho, Yugyeom, pups or even you. We all make mistakes.

Chan bit his lip and scanned Changbin from head to toe. The boy could barely hold on. Hot tears were streaming down his face, dripping down by his sharp chin to the cold ground. His arms were raising restlessly, and lips tightened in a narrow line when he tried to mute any sounds.

Changbin was terrified and felt guilty. He didn't even have the courage to approach anyone from the pack, especially Jeongin and Felix. He wasn't sure if he could find any consolation in them at that moment. Hyunjin's blood gave the impression of burning his skin, eating every cell, as if to engrave the inscription "murderer" on it. No matter how incorrect this statement was, Changbin thought of himself that way, though he could still feel the pulse of the younger, which meant he was alive.

\- How's he? - Felix and Jeongin's eyes glinted immediately, as Minho asked an uncertain question to clearly tired Hwanwoong, who came out of the room with sweat on his temples and an unreadable expression.

\- I'm not sure. For now, he is alive and stable, but - Yeo put a hand to his forehead and with a helpless sigh he fell limply on the sofa next to the youngest. Chan was next to him in a split of a second, comforting his knee, secretly glancing at Seo, who didn't dare to lift his head up. The whole group was waiting for Hwanwoong to develop his thought and outline what they were standing on. What he did on cue, surprising everyone, but not necessarily nice. - All organs are untouched, but he has lost a lot of blood and is starving. He may be too weak to get out of it. Everything now depends on him and his desire to live - A muffled moan echoed off the walls, and all heads turned to Changbin, who slid down the wall and punched his torso as the sobbing got worse with every blink of an eye.

\- B-Binnie - Felix, released Jeongin's hand from his and on soft knees, like a cotton wool, approached the elder. Crouching, he wrapped his arms around him and letting his tears flow down his cheeks, he stuck his nose into Seo's blood and sweat-stained hair. Jeongin joined a moment later, and as per command, weak, trembling fingers dug into the pups' arms, as if he were to lose them too if he held them a little lighter. Changbin repeated the word "I'm sorry" like a mantra, making the whole pack cry and causing Bang Chan to question his leadership abilities by killing the lying man.

Everything got complicated, and options remained less and less. Alpha was afraid that to ensure their safety, he would have to make the final decision, which had about thirty percent chance of success, at least for him. Despite everything, he could not look at the hunger, crying and blood of his friends he wanted to save, but only drove into an even larger swamp. He only hoped that by that time they would not succumb to hunters. But then his eyes stopped on the equally worried Minho and the imaginary light bulb flared brightly above his head. _What if…_


	14. ξ | ME

**ξ**

**/~ *~\\\ 14 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\ ME //~*~\**

Changbin was squeezing the hand of an unconscious Hyunjin, whose midsection was surrounded by blood-stained bandages changed by Hwanwoong twice a day. Three days passed since Hwang confronted the hunter and a silver knife tore his body.

Changbin hoped that he would wake up and it would be as it always was, but deep down at the bottom of the great ditch of his beliefs was the thought that it was over and that the hungry pup wouldn't have enough strength to get out of it. Although Hyunjin was already an adult, he still did not show up as any of the statuses, and in the eyes of the alpha he will always be the pup he must defend. He forgot about it once. Hyunjin convinced him that he would manage because he was a mature, ready to hunt onay. Now hell slapped it into him.

Seo didn't leave his side, didn't go out to hunt to provide the pack with food, Felix and Jeongin brought him water, sometimes sending him distressed glances or exchanging a few sentences with the intention of comforting him, even though it hurt them just as much. They often sat at his side, staring at Hwang's face twisted in a painful grimace, and snuggled into Changbin's side in search of comfort.

\- Changbin - the mentioned man just muttered to indicate that he was listening. His eyes fixed on the sweat-covered face of the taller, which was constantly adorned with a painful grimace, and blond strands of hair clung to his forehead. - Eat this.

\- Give it to the pups - Changbin, looking at a small piece of meat thrown by the leader just under his feet with hungry eyes, licked his lips, after a moment turning his head to not give in to instincts. - Or Woong.

You have to eat something, it's been over a week - Chan sighed, extending his hand with meat in his direction. He wasn't about to watch the younger alpha torture himself to make up for what he did, although he didn't have much influence on it. Chan never apologized and couldn't do it, but he understood that he shouldn't have snapped. He just didn't know how to admit the mistake. His wolf took over and verbally attacked the shorter for no reason. That's the fact, he shouldn't have taken Hyunjin to hunt, at least not alone, but ... Hyunjin was already an adult. It is explainable that he wanted to help his herd. His alpha.

\- Don't worry about me - Bang whispered a weak "Yeah, I wish I could", then backed out of the room to cuddle in the warm fur of Hwanwoong napping in his room.

Pleasant, extremely silky coat and the touch of the elder himself, soothed his restless nerves. He put a hand between his ears and slowly scratched the top of his head, getting a contented purr from the little omega.

"My little prince ... I love you, Wooj." Chan laid a gentle kiss on the neck of the red onay, then sunk his nose into soft fur, inhaling an orange scent.

"I love you too, Channie" Hwanwoong replied lazily, eyes closed in tight lines, and the tail moved several times up and down, after a while landing on the back of the younger thigh, like a mink scarf, on the neck of a rich ignorant woman.

Meanwhile, Minho couldn't stand it anymore and with a silent thief-like step he left the hideout, looking carefully to see if the area is safe. He stretched his neck firmly upwards, sniffing towards the clouds and taking a breath of fresh air, oxygenating the brain and, by the way, catching foreign smells, which fortunately he could not sense near a dozen or so kilometers. His paws bounced strongly off the ground and he almost sprinted in the direction he knew, with the obvious intention, completely ignoring his stomach's cry for any food.

\- I'm sorry, Jisung, I didn't think it was so easy to cut you - Seungmin laughed awkwardly, looking at the healing scab on the neck of the chocolate-haired, who pouted in an offended gesture.

\- No, don't apologize for having nearly biting my aorta out or I don't know... that you bit me at all - Jisung's pretentious tone, made Kim smile gently. Despite everything Seungmin stayed extremely close to the elder, rubbing his shoulder against Jisung's one or even hugging him from time to time, only for irritated Han to push him not to gently away from him and accelerates his pace so that he don't have to deal with his friend.

\- Don't overreact, it wasn't that strong - Seungmin hung on his shoulder, smiling innocently, and his eyes quickly scanned the forest around them. He let out a sigh of relief and returned to annoy Han, pushing his nose into his chubby cheek.

\- I hate you - Jisung shoved his elbow into his ribs and watched his friend bend in half, then cast a glance at him saying, "I'll kill you and leave you to be eaten by ants." - Alright, alright, Minnie - Jisung patted his face tenderly, and watched cheerfully as he immediately glowed, then Han narrowed his eyes when the wicked idea was born in his not-too-intelligent head, but who would he be if he didn't take the opportunity to kick his best buddy - who's a good doggy?

\- I am! - Kim exclaimed enthusiastically too absorbed in the pleasant feeling that filled him by such a banal act that even his vigilance fell to the bottom, but after a while realizing the words spoken, and what is worse, what he signed for, and he gave himself a loud, mental slap in the face. - I'll kill you…


	15. ο | MEAT

**ο**   
**/~*~\\\ 15 //~*~\**   
**/~*~\\\ MEAT //~*~\**

Minho did not expect to get to the place and meet a man waiting for him, whose smell once again irritated him. He should deal with it, looking at the number of times Jisung came in smelling like him. However, he was influenced by the fact that someone else had the right to scent Han Jisung, and not Lee Minho himself, to whom the above-mentioned should belong.  
Deep down, Minho was grateful to Bambam, but at the same time he hated him. If it wasn't for him, he probably would not have even known about the existence of the hunter's son until they met on the battlefield, and they would not particularly have achieved the tragic result they had now. However, it happened and no one could reverse it, at most they could delay the whole process, or kill one of them to completely erase the entire case from the chronicles, which was unlikely ...

  
Minho felt a wave of warmth when on the younger's face a joyful smile found his way when he saw him and he just wanted to kiss all over the boy's round face. Jisung was squatting, as usual, one and a half meters from a tree with his chin on his palms. Bright, worn jeans and a thin red jacket, barely maintaining his body temperature this autumn evening, contrasted terribly with each other, but in Lee's eyes they created an interesting and striking composition.

  
Jisung dug something out of his backpack and a strange sound, as if the torn foil tenderly moved the black wolf's ears, but the smell that later hit his nostrils awakened a hungry beast hiding inside.  
The pupils narrowed, and the whole world slowed down, making the fast beating heart look like it was ripped out of a movie about a supersonic speed. His deep breath, whistling through the nose and the clatter of paws pierced the surroundings, and his senses said one "food".

  
Minho pinned Jisung to the ground, claws digging into his shoulders, making Han moan painfully, closing one eye as if trying to remain calm despite the torture he was enduring. Minho bared sharp fangs at the terrified boy and, like a monster without reason, abruptly lowered his head, opening his jaws and clenching his teeth on soft meat, savoring the taste and rawness of his food. When he swallowed a large piece that his muzzle received, his stomach immediately made a characteristic growl. Then his gaze went down and in a split second Minho understood what he did.

  
Panic covered his sight and the claws anchored in the bloody shoulders of the trembling eighteen-year-old hid immediately. Lee jumped away from him, feeling tears welling up.

  
He didn't want it. He wounded him and killed all the trust that was building between them with his lack of control over his impulses and survival instincts.

  
Jisung sobbed, stepping back under the tree itself, pushing with his legs and hands at the dirty ground, not caring whether his butt was rubbing against the forest floor or not. The fear Minho felt in him was one hundred percent understandable. If Han had not pulled out a piece of chicken in time and had not covered his face with it, he would have been lying, like a slenderman, dead. However, instead of a white sock on his head, his face or what's left would be burgundy and wet.

  
Jisung hugged himself, his palms pressed against the wounds on his shoulders, eyes filled with fear staring at the black wolf. He watched his actions, as if afraid that the chicken wouldn't be enough and the starving beast would want to completely satisfy his hunger.

  
However, Minho felt his breath catch in his throat, and the panic hit harder and harder, squeezing his heart, which suffered enough at the sight of the little boy huddled under a tree. He whined, curling his tail under him, then bent his legs, keeping his head low to the ground. He wanted to apologize and make it up to him. Regain his trust, he would even let him kill himself if that meant that he would forgive him.

  
_I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Han Jisung, I am so, so sorry…_

  
\- S-sorry… - Minho raised his head in shock. Disbelief enveloped his green eyes as Jisung lifted corners of his lips in a barely visible smile. Why did he apologize to him? He did nothing wrong. On the contrary, he almost lost his face, and his arms probably hurt like a bitch. – I… I should’ve g-give it t-to you a l-lot earlier.

  
_Jisung…_

  
\- If I g-gave you this e-earlier, you w-wouln’t sta-arve for so l-long…- the younger whispered, still shivering like a jelly on a plate, which someone was intentionally shaking to laugh at the movement. His voice was weak and barely audible, every sentence was breaking because of his sobbing and nerves.

  
_The world doesn’t deserve you, Han Jisung. You’re too good, too pure._

  
Minho took two steps forward, then stopped and hesitantly looked at his reaction. Jisung as if he read his mind, answered slightly above whisper ‘That’s okay, c-come closer…’ and that was enough for Minho to nudge the boy’s damp cheek by his humid nose. This made Han flinch, shutting his eyelids instantly with a little whimper. Jisung took his trembling hand from his hurt shoulder and put it on the wolf’s nape, patting slowly his rough fur, ready to take it back any moment.

  
Another murmur, this time more filled with something like pleasure, broke through his suffering whimpers as rough, warm tongue licked his wound on his uncovered shoulder. He tilted his head back, colliding with the bark of the tree and breathed quickly, feeling a whole new sensation.

  
Minho realized how it affected the younger, only when a small fist gripped his fur quite tightly, and another moaning tickled his ears. Then he gave up everything and with big eyes examined his red face, half-closed eyes and slightly ajar lips. Had it not been for the wolf form, Minho would have raised the corner of his mouth slyly and began to mock Jisung because of this, but he only nudged the younger's cheek with his nose hard so that his head turned sideways, and rational thinking activated the cogs in his brain again.

  
Jisung sighed loudly, his eyes wide open, his face blush even more juicy, just as his ears. That evening beta learned something new about people. Activities that are completely normal in their wolf society have a different and atypical impact on those beings that are supposedly at the end of the food chain.

  
_Han Jisung, maybe you’re not that innocent after all…_


	16. π | JISUNG

**π**

**/~ *~\\\ 16 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\ JISUNG //~*~\**

\- Why do you need that? - Seungmin opened his mouth in shock at the sight of a cart full of all kinds of meat. Kim asked him for his company during grocery shopping, which he had to do on his mother's orders, but he did not expect his friend to go insane and buy all the poultry, beef, pork and other meat items available in the store. - I understand that you like meat in meals, but it's probably ... A bit too much.

\- You didn't see that promo there? It was a shame not to take it - Jisung exclaimed too enthusiastically, trying to mask nervous laughter and sweating hands from the perceptive eye of the taller. He acted on impulse. At first, he came as an escort, however, noticing the whole fridge of potential food for the black wolf and the memory of how bony and hungry he was, his sense of justice screamed that he had to buy it all.

\- Jisung, there was no promo, don't tell me that... - Seungmin's eyes widened in a split second, as if he had just received drastically shocking information, flushing all distrustful grimace from his face, revealing pure terror. Jisung had no idea what he was up to, but inside he was trembling at the thought that everything had come to light and his friend guessed what he was about to do. Kim then leaned a little over his ear to avoid unwanted eavesdroppers. - You're coming to me, we need to talk.

Thus, Jisung sat on the edge of his best friend's bed, if not the only one, and nervously played with sweat-covered fingers, while staring at them. Seungmin entered the room after talking to his mother about a subject that probably should not interest Han, then sighed, wondering how to start.

\- You bought it to feed them - Seungmin stated under his breath, as if it were the most obvious obviousness on earth. Jisung nodded, however barely noticeably, slowly trying to digest the whole situation. He was too focused on the boy wandering back and forth and the rapid beating of his heart for him to hear what he said. - I could have expected it. Your smell ... I'm so stupid.

\- Wait - Han suddenly raised his head, his eyes almost dropped out of his orbits, and cold sweat engulfed his body. - So you also know what's in the forest. You all know. Yes, of course... Everyone always keeps me out of everything - his voice sounded like a whimpering, beaten dog. Poor and disappointed. As if everyone turned their backs on him.

\- What? No, Jisung, it’s not like that-

\- Then like what, Seungmin? Han stood up, stopping in front of his friend with an expectant look on his face. However, sadness in the eyes of the shorter drove the rake into Kim's soft heart, because a pin would be an understatement. - I didn't even have to tell you anything, and you knew I bought meat to feed the wolves in a forest that nobody knows about and nobody ever entered. How do you know all this then?

\- I... 'Sung, listen, this is a story for a completely different day, okay? I promise I will explain everything to you, but not now. Just... - Kim grabbed the bridge of his nose, visibly nervous. The whole situation was too much for him, and he had no idea how to get out of it. Still, he had to try because he knew Jisung would not give up so easily. - Don't go to Yellow Wood, these wolves, even though this one likes you, the rest will tear you apart at the first chance - _Especially since you are his son._

How can you know that? - Jisung crossed his arms and was shuffling his leg angrily. - It's not like you were there, right? Or maybe you were? After all, how would you know about all this?

\- Please, Jisung - Seungmin put his hands on his shoulders, staring deeply into his dark eyes, in which he noticed the spark of pain. His body flinched under his touch and panic sowed its grain in the stomach of the higher. - 'Sung? Take off your sweatshirt. Now - Seungmin growled dryly, but seeing the uncertainty and fear in his pupils, all the anger evaporated in the blink of an eye. As Jisung was slowly backing off until his knees came into contact with the edge of the bed and the smaller body fell onto the soft mattress, Seungmin straddled him and despite Han's resistance, ripped off the material covering his torso. Literally. He would have to give him something of his own. A surprised sigh escaped from his lips when he saw a multitude of plasters on both sides. He ran uncertainly his fingertips over it and didn't even notice the tears gathering in the corners of Jisung's eyes. - It-it's...

\- H-He didn't mean to! - Han croaked, wanting at all costs to defend Minho. He didn't want anyone to think bad of him, especially not Seungmin. The only person who should stand by Jisung's side no matter what, so he should take into account his feelings that recently let the black hairball into his heart. - He was hungry and -

\- Jisung - Seungmin's voice was laced with venom, despite how quiet and seemingly calm he was. Han immediately closed his mouth, noticing the murder in Kim's eyes that flashed red for a split second and cursed under his breath. He had déjà vu as if he had been attacked by a wolf again. He had the impression that the beast and Seungmin had something in common, and maybe his friend's gaze was even more alarming than a hungry animal? - I won't let some stupid beta hurt my property.

\- I thought we were friends - Jisung turned his head to the side, letting the tears form wet paths from the corners of his eyes to Kim's duvet itself, and his teeth gripped his lower lip, suppressing the weeping sounds. Jisung didn't even pay attention to his last words, overwhelmed by emotions. Seungmin blinked several times, absorbing the whole situation they found themselves in, and suddenly a steel hammer hit his forehead, carrying with itself the feeling of unwell. He scared the boy and made him feel threatened, not to mention the lack of any support that Han expected. - Why do even you want to take away what makes me happy?

Han pushed the limp body of slightly younger off of him with a growl and throwing on himself the first gray sweatshirt that hung on the bed frame, he ran out of the Kim's house, heading straight for the forest, where he could calmly let curtains of salty liquid flow over his swollen face, and whether he was wrapped in warmth of a huge furry animal, in which he cuddled up as if his life depended on it and hid his nose in black fur, it was only his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is uploading short comparison kpop covers on yt a dumb idea? 'Cause I'm a slow learner and full choreography always takes me about like 2-4 weeks to learn so with choruses or dance breaks I would be able to upload more often. What do you think guys?   
> Also, You can follow me on IG or subscribe on my YT channel if you'd like~  
> BYe~  
> -Bex.


	17. ρ | WARM

**ρ**

**/~ *~\\\ 17 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\ WARM //~*~\**

\- I still haven't made up with him, and you know what's the worst? - Jisung pulled his knees to his torso to warm himself up a bit when the black wolf walked around him and wrapped him in his fur, while supporting his back so Jisung could lean on him. Han smiled through trembling teeth and stroked the spot between the animal's ears. He still couldn't believe how quickly they've trusted each other. Despite the wounds he had inflicted on him, Jisung had entrusted himself to him completely and even if one day he ended up as his food, he wouldn't have blamed him. It was as if some internal force was attracting them. He did not fully understand what was the reason, but he decided not to think about it and gave himself into a moment of pleasant warmth, perfectly contrasting with the frosty weather, which suddenly decided to announce that winter had come and the only thing missing was snow. Nevertheless, the frost settled on the branches and the chill was radiating from the ground, causing the boy to worry whether he would end up rotting in bed the next day. - That I ran away every time he apologized to me. I don't even know why. Especially since I feel stupid. We are friends from a small age, and suddenly everything broke.

Minho was glad that he no longer needs to smell him, and he doesn't have to share. However, Jisung's sadness hurt his soft heart. Every day, all week after their quarrel, he listened to the chocolate-haired boy's meowing and sometimes he wanted to laugh, ruffle his hair and pinch chubby cheeks, saying that everything would work out. Unfortunately, he should not and did not intend to show himself in human form. Instead, he raised his head and nudged his face with a wet nose, watching with amusement how the boy wrapped in layers of clothes shuddered under the influence of a new sensation.

\- Stop it, it's too cold - Minho just grunted, dropping his head to Jisung's knees. Han laughed as he stroked one of his ears and from time to time tapped beneath him, getting satisfied purrs from Lee. - I wish you could speak. There are so many things I would like to ask you about - Jisung pouted his bottom lip out, making a sad face and crossed his deep, dark eyes with those sharp, emerald of the black wolf's. - For example, your name, oh! And the owner.

_It’s Minho, and I belong to you, Han Jisung. For a long-long time already **.**_

Of course, Jisung had no way to hear it. He was a man. People do not understand the speech of animals, and onays were animals in more parts than not, after all.

Lee closed his eyes, letting the pleasure to comfort his tense body in the company of a person who soothed his nerves and let him let his guard down for a second.

\- I don’t understand why everyone is telling me to stay away from the forest - at these words Minho's ears twitched, absorbing the boy's voice, and one eyelid opened to let the younger know that he was listening to him. - It's not like you would attack first better person who would come here right?

_Jisung, you don't know much yet._

The truth was that onays, unlike ordinary wolves, were aggressive towards people. Han, although he was the son of Han Jikyul, was an exception. Because of Minho, Chan's pack had no right to touch the boy, but if Han accidentally set his foot on the territory of another herd, he would lose his head in the blink of an eye. It was the only reason why black onay kept him close to the border and in his territory, so that if necessary he was in a safe zone and not risking his life.

Focused on his thoughts, he didn't even notice how Jisung was shaking more and more as he clung tighter to his body, and the trembling breath escaping from his mouth formed a white cloud of vapor, which disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Only when the cold, touched by frost, red cheek was shoved into the rough fur on his neck, he shook himself and sighed helplessly.

He should go home, and Lee to his brothers, but subconsciously he wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. The wolf didn't feel as cold as a man who was protected only by layers of clothing. Their body temperature was much higher, and the rough hair kept it stable.

\- How come you're so warm? - Jisung muttered under his breath, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck, leaving virtually no space between them.

Then Lee rose to his feet, dragging behind him a man who quietly squeaked surprised and led him to the very edge of the forest to be able to keep him warm as long as possible and when he was about to delicately throw him off, his ears caught the grinding of branches and turned in that direction.

Jisung, sensing a sudden short circuit in the body of the black wolf, raised his head and swallowed nervously, noticing the white wolf drilling his golden eyes in them. He could have sworn he saw impatience and irritation in them, but it wasn't him to judge.

Minho looked at Han one last time, as if apologizing when the boy stepped back a few steps and gave him a wide smile, which was slightly distorted by lips trembling in the cold. - Go. He's waiting for you, isn't he? - and with these words, Lee nudged his cheek with his nose, ignoring his contorted face, then walked along with the white wolf deep into Yellow Wood.


	18. Σ | HUNT

**Σ**

**/~ *~\\\ 18 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\ HUNT //~*~\**

"It's stupid to admit it, but the boy has prolonged our lives." Chan grunted as they entered the cave with Minho, who looked at him in surprise and stopped walking for a few seconds. "Were it not for these two bags of meat, the weakest could starve to death, and we would lack the strength to hunt. You can thank him".

"Chan, that was a week ago". Lee laughed, catching up with his alpha, then bumped his side with his body playfully. He drunkenly did a few steps sideways and shook his head cheerfully after walking alongside his beta again. "So…"

"So your meetings may not be such a bad idea". Chan admitted faintly, because it was hard for him to chase his pride into the back of his head, but the satisfaction gushing from the younger rewarded him twice. Before they looked back, they were in the living room, where on the couch they found the charming view of pups cuddling on both sides of Changbin. Felix drooled on the older boy's shoulder, whose head was loosely resting on the tip of Jeongin's hair, who was clenching his fist firmly on the blanket covering them. "They must have been exhausted."

\- Hyunjin was in poor shape, what did you expect? Changbin had not slept all week and only two days ago they forced him to lie down, though for a few minutes, pinning him to bed - Minho sighed, shrugging, after having transformed himself. It's not like he didn't care. Hyunjin was a friend and a brother. Someone really close, so it hurt them comparable to pups and Changbin. Except that Changbin was experiencing it much more strongly because of their mental bond.

\- He's getting better - Hwanwoong embraced Chan's waist from behind, clinging to his warm back, and rubbed his nose at the mark on his neck, putting him in a pleasant purr under the influence of his mate's touch. Yeo was exhausted by the constant guarding of the younger onay, and the lack of sufficient food only aggravated his fatigue, which was reflected in his health. Sleepy Hwanwoong was like a leech. He clung to Bang and was able to fall asleep standing up, feeling his other half next to him. - He may wake up soon, the wounds look much better, but before he does, we must have something to eat. He will be starving.

\- Woong, go rest, Minho and I will go hunting - Chan stroked his hands and dragged him to the couch next to the younger ones. He sat him down and forcibly separated his fingers to free himself from his embrace, to which the older moaned dissatisfied. - Hwanwoong, sleep -Chan commanded, his internal alpha gave the slight order, and Hwanwoong had nothing more than to bow his head and listen to him. It was written in their DNA. It's hard to beat primary instincts, conditioned by genes. - Minho.

Black onay followed the leader without hesitation. He had to admit he's right. Hunting at night, no matter how difficult it would be, was much safer due to the lack of hunters, but on the other hand, other packs could come up with a similar idea, and although it was Chan's territory, other packs counted far more members than their small survivors group and one of their leaders might want to enlarge their territory, while stealing their omegas and killing the rest. Bang's fur stood on his nape and shoulder blades at the thought of any alpha taking his home and family.

"Deer". Minho's voice snapped him out of the cloud of depressive thoughts, and he immediately focused his sharp gaze on four deer sleeping peacefully among the trees. Sad how unaware of their fate they were. Chan looked around, absorbing the surroundings and almost growled with slight fear, seeing how close to their territory they both were. He did not even know that they had come so far that they left their areas and went out to the neutral zone of the forest, but only this way they could run into a group of potential food and did not intend to withdraw. Not if the price of it were the lives of his companions.

"Min, left". Without a word, Lee walked around the victim from the left, quietly, cautiously approaching the doe furthest from the rest and waited for a sign from the leader who was lurking from the other side. When he saw the characteristic flash in the eye of his alpha, he lunged at the croup of the animal, and Chan at the same moment grabbed her throat in his strong jaws.

Awakened by sudden pain, she tried to get up, pull away, but Bang was known for his efficiency and speed. Not wanting to torment the doe for a long time, he tightened his mouth tightly, crushing her windpipe. When the limp body fell to the ground without life, Minho nodded towards the leader, then, grabbing her legs, began to pull her towards the hideout. Chan was tense, worried that before they take her over to the den, someone would sense the carrion and want to take it away from them.

"We can do it. For the pack". Minho, tried to lift his spirits, despite his own anxiety. Their bond allowed them to feel their emotions to a small extent, and the very fact that Chan chose Minho as his right hand, strengthened their bond with each other, which meant that they could read the feelings of the other better than the rest. Chan gave him a grateful look, and after an hour and a half journey, after which their necks would probably hurt, the carrion lay on cold stones, and the alpha with beta were sitting against the wall, panting heavily. They were waiting for the rest of the pack to come greet them, but surprisingly no one came and it was quiet. Too quiet for their disorganized group, which worried Chan. He called them telepathically, but all he got in response was mixed voices and screams. Chan felt a bubble of fear mixed with panic burst in his body and floods the interior.

Minho felt the same way, but he stared with his frightened eyes into his alpha, hoping he would know what to do. Their ears clung to their bodies and their legs trembled. Bang was determined to find the pack and the first thing he did was sniff the air, because their smells were still inside, which could mean that they didn't leave the cave. He followed the scent of his comrades with a cautious thief's step, Lee followed right after him.

They reached the room in which Hwanwoong was treating the wounded and as soon as they crossed the threshold, their hearts melted with happiness and their paws carried them merrily towards the hugging group.

Changbin sobbed with his nose pressed into his scent gland just below his ear and rubbed it, while Felix placed soft, chaotic kisses on his cheek. Jeongin knelt, embracing the wounded waist of the taller and pushing his face into his stomach, being careful not to hurt him, while Hwanwoong, Bam and Yugyeom wrapped their arms around them from outside.

"Hyunjin!" Chan ran up to him in a wolf form. The rest of the pack immediately gave way to him, except for Changbin, who, whispering a constant apology straight into his ear, didn't deign to leave his side for even a second. Bang nudged his face, then licked it several times, at which the young beta laughed softly, but suddenly bent in half, whining a little. Changbin instinctively growled at Chan, wanting to protect his pup, but the cold, commanding gaze of the head alpha immediately made him lower his head. "The moon favors you. You came back. I wouldn't survive losing one of the pups, losing you. Thank you for surviving, Hyunjin".

"Chan, I'm not a pup anymore, but I'm glad I'm back". Hwang gave them a sincere, radiant smile and stroked Seo's hair, who purred, closing his eyes and leaning into his touch. Minho greeted him, also poking his face with his nose, then let them enjoy themselves. Felix sat behind Hyunjin, clinging to his back like a small koala, Jeongin still wrapped his waist with his nose pressed into his stomach, and Changbin sat across from them, wiping his tears with his wrists, amusing the other three. - Binnie?

\- Mhm? He muttered, not feeling able to give a more creative answer.

"Y-you know that Lix and I are no longer pups ..." Hyunjin lowered his head, blushing gently, and Felix, feeling it and catching on what he was talking about, burned the beet, hiding his nose in the crook of his neck.

\- I-I know that so what?

"Binnie, Jinnie wants you to mark them". Jeongin muttered into Hyunjin's warm skin, sending slight vibration that caused a pleasant shiver to run along his body. The three of them suddenly fell silent, timidly exchanging small smiles, but Changbin shook his head, saddening Felix and Hyunjin.

"A few more months". He replied innocently bringing the sides of his lips up, and when the others realized that he wanted to wait for Jeongin, their hearts beat harder and once again they exchanged their warmth, entwining the limbs around each other as tightly as possible.


	19. AN

Gonna remove him from this book, so no updates till I change his name to someone else's. You can comment who would you like to pair Chan here with so I can edit the chapters.

Thank you, stay safe! BYe~


	20. σ | TRAIN

**σ**

**/~ *~\\\ 19 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\ TRAIN //~*~\**

Jisung was holding a metal, or so it seemed to him, revolver butt and weighed it in his hands with a frown. His hands were shaking, and the suffocating feeling in his chest held his breath briefly. His father patted his shoulder and, wrapping his hands around him from behind, helped him to hold the weapon in the right way and aimed it, then pulled the trigger and the muffled bang scared the birds sitting on a nearby branch.

\- Jisung, can you come down?! - Han Jikyul called at the bottom of the stairs, his fingers grazing lightly back and forth over the railing as his gaze was fixed on one of the higher steps, expecting a response from his son. The man came out of the room as if on cue, and after a while it was possible to hear the sound of the door closing and the quiet patter of bare feet on the panels, until the boy was in his father's lane of vision.

\- You called me? The younger asked, standing right in front of him with an interested flame in the deep pupils. Jikyul smiled as he remembered the eyes of his beloved wife. His son's features resembled her so much.

\- Dress and go behind the house - the father said, then disappeared behind the door, leaving the puzzled eighteen-year-old alone with screaming thoughts. However, without hesitating anymore, he dressed up, then joined his parent.

\- Hold it - the elder drew a pistol at him, which Jisung was looking at with wide eyes. He looked back at his father's unruffled face and gave him a questioning, fearful look. - You have to learn how to shoot, Jisung. Only then I will be able to take you with me and explain everything; show everything. Come on - the man pushed his weapon into his chest, waiting for him to grab it and when he did it, gave him a happy smile.

The cartridge hit a metal can, ripping a hole in it and dropping it from a log. The whole idea of Jisung learning to shoot, to be able to defend himself against what was lurking in the forest, was stupid and unnecessary. As long as he did not venture deep into Yellow Wood and meetings with Minho in their standard place were sufficient for him, he did not feel threatened. However, his father promised to explain everything and take him on the next hunt, whatever that meant, he hoped they wouldn't force him to use his gun. The whole event began the day after arguing with Seungmin and crying into a black beast's fur, so the young man was still in a bad mood, and knocking cans from a piece of rotting wood did not comfort him. Nevertheless, he trained under the guidance and watchful eye of his father all week, and even longer. He didn't tell that Minho when he used his heat as a living radiator during the first snows. In fact, he didn't have to, and talking to the animal seemed strange anyway. At first, he didn't understand why people do it, but after a while, it came to him. They always listen and are unable to reveal secrets, there are no people as loyal as animals. It only aroused greater liking for the big wolf.

However, the day came, exactly a week later, when Jisung shifted his weight from foot to foot, nervously ripping the skins from his lower lip. Jikyul, in full gear, checked for the last time if his weapon was working as it should, and also checked his son's revolver.

\- Today you will see what hunters are really hunting for, Jisung. It flows in your genes and it is also your responsibility to become one of us. For generations, our family has led the surrounding group and the same thing awaits you when I lose my strength. But remember whatever you see; they are bloodthirsty monsters just wanting to tear us apart. Don't hesitate and shoot - Han Jikyul grabbed Jisung's shoulders and squeezed them in a worried gesture, staring intensely, but with concern into his scared eyes. - And please, don't get killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been quite busy lately, so I didn't have much time to translate chapters. Well I still don't have it tbh but I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. Also guys I'm so happy right now, I got into Uni in UK and now I'm just trying to make some money to have something to start with there. And a year ago I was keep saying I won't study anything, but here I am soon leaving my country to study abroad 😅😅


	21. ς | HUNTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, You know what, I'm not gonna promise you guys when the next chapter will be published 'cause I don't know. I have so much work with my uni and some problems with my flat etc. that I'm not even thinking about writing books anymore (which I'm sad about). This story will have a totally different ending than planned, and will finish a lot earlier than planned but I'm more sorry towards my over ambitious self who thought 'well hey, I can manage everything' but well that didn't really work haha. So sorry if someone's feeling disappointed and enjoy the chapter I guess. BYe~

**ς**

**/~ *~\\\ 20 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\ HUNTER //~*~\**

Jisung was surrounded by a group of hunters, mainly men in the thirty-fifty age range. Each of them wore dark green or camo uniforms or even jackets in these colors, and in their hands rested long shotguns, whose names the eighteen-year-old boy did not even try to remember, because he thought that they should not be used against anyone, and it would be best if every weapon just disappeared of this world.

The hunters, as they wanted to be called, kept in tight formation consisting of three rows with three people in a line, which gave nine together. Han Jikyul was walking ahead with an older guy whom Han recognized as a good friend of his father, which always brought him something sweet when he came to visit. Jisung walked in the last, fourth, disorganizing the formation a little, but he wasn't going to follow them alone. He didn't hide his fear. His eyes skipped from left to right, from branch to branch, and if something rustled, he jumped in place, worried if his heart already stopped beating.

However, at one moment the whole formation stopped and Jikyul signaled that they should stay close to the ground. Jisung had no idea what was going on and only followed the three men with whom he walked all the time. Each of the three separated in a different direction, as if they were lurking on something, and then Han's deep pupils turned toward their target. His mouth opened in shock when he saw three large wolves in front of him and, worst of all, he recognized two of them. Even more than he would like.

One so well-known to him, with a black robe crept behind the deer, which was in peace nibbling at the grass and not realized that he was away from the herd. Bigger, white one, whom Jisung remembered as a kind of leader, because Minho always left when he appeared and would not even question staying with Han, and the one, that he has never seen before. His warm-gray robe looked majestic, and the lowered focused attitude revealed his experience and high rank. At least that's what Jisung managed to read. Judging by their hidden movements and positions, it could be concluded that they had targeted the deer and were ready to attack. Out of the corner of his eye, however, young Han noticed that white turned his head toward them, freezing for a split second.

Suddenly the warm-gray wolf made an agile turn, and before Jisung looked back, the hunter from the group that came the closest lay under the wolf, which clenches his jaws on his throat.

Jisung heard shots and growls, screams and gushing blood, but his whole body did not respond. His father was aiming at Minho and that was all he cared about.

The animal efficiently avoided crutches, harmonizing with the rest of his group so that he would not hurt anyone. The eighteen-year-old did not see them as beasts, although they were ripping out the throats of his 'comrades', he saw the determination to ensure the safety of the pack and fear enveloping their narrowed pupils. They were only defending themselves and it gripped his heart more than the death of hunters. However, everything stood still, because the same warm-gray wolf was charging straight at him. Fright swept over his body, which was trembling, and his father's words were booming in his head. 'Shoot! Jisung, shoot now!' However, he was unable to move and did not even feel how wet his cheeks were starting to become, and his breathing was shallow and rapid.

He widened his eyes as the black body covered him and a single yelp sounded through the woods as sharp fangs sank into Minho's shoulder blade. The two beasts rolled together a bit, then quickly stood up and, nodding to each other, turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Han Jikyul aimed a barrel at them. The moment he pulled the trigger, the white wolf grabbed his forearm in his teeth and threw away the weapon in the men's hand with his paw, then with a throaty growl he pinned him to the ground with his weight, for the last time warningly baring his fangs in front of his face, leaving trickles of saliva on his skin. Then he jumped away from him and followed in the footsteps of the other two.

An unexpected, deafening roar pierced the sky, and the alpha tripped over his own paws as red stained his croup. The other two wolves were at his side in a split second, helping him run on. It was one of the survivors that fired, but the wolves did not rush at him.

If they wanted to attack people from the beginning, they would probably tear him out of anger. They only tried to survive ...

Jisung fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He felt dizzy and darkness was dancing in front of his eyes when he realized that there were only three of them left. Both his father and one of the hunters that he recognized as the one who found him that day in the woods. They were wounded. His stomach twisted in an unpleasant way at the sight of bodies with their throats torn apart and all the burgundy liquid that covered them. Sudden burning and disgust in his esophagus forced him to expel his stomach contents into cool ground.

After returning, he locked himself in the room (after taking a shower five times) and swaying on the bed back and front with his knees under his chin, he wept softly, unable to get rid of the image of death and the wolves fighting for their lives. That day he remembered the bright white bathed in a sea of red. And he hated it.


	22. Τ | CHANGBIN

**Τ**

**/~ *~\\\ 21 //~*~\**

**/~ *~\\\ CHANGBIN //~*~\**

"You saved the hunter!" Changbin growled, not even changing his form, and the dominance of the alpha forced Minho to keep his head low to the ground, despite being the right hand of the main leader.

Anger evaporated through his skin like water on hot days, and the silent beta that tried to resist the strength of his companion only counted the time, second by second, until the younger would stop scolding him, and he could move again and change into a human version of himself.

\- Let it go, Changbin, the kid wouldn't hurt us - Chan surprised them both with his tired voice, distracting the slightly smaller onay, and Lee breathed a sigh of relief as his muscles relaxed. Chan was leaning against Hwanwoong, who was hugging him tightly. The leader's thigh was wrapped in a bandage that blood was soaking through decorating it with a maroon streak. - He didn't even know how to hold his gun and dropped it as soon as he saw you.

\- Anyways, you know that he can't help it. Your internal alpha would also lung at anyone who would hurt one of your pups - Hwanwoong added softly, carefully helping Bang to sit on the couch. He winced and with a hiss sank into the soft cushions of the furniture, finally letting out a loud sigh.

Minho approached the leader and licked his bandaged wound in an apologetic gesture, for which Chan, with a warm smile, patted his head, ensuring that it was nothing and would heal quickly.

The sound of transforming bones echoed through the walls of the cave, and then Changbin stood before their eyes in human form, his well-defined muscles ceased to impress them long ago, but each time he transformed, some three curious heads peeked around the corner.

\- It was him? - Seo raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms over his torso, towering over the beta, who put his ears to his skull, showing his submission. - When you talked about the hunter's son, no one even mentioned that he was Han's son. This family is trouble, I'm not going to wait until you bring him here, and he will tell his daddy where the easy prey is!

\- Changbin, shut up! - Chan growled, his eyes glowing red as he used the alpha voice to give him an order. Under the influence of his words, the other two also bowed their heads, Hwanwoong even exposed his neck. The frustrated leader rubbed his temples, closing his eyelids and taking a deep breath. - Sorry. Too much is happening lately.

\- No, I exaggerated - Seo replied, taking his seat next to Bang and patted him comfortingly on his thigh, wanting to ease his stress a bit. Minho, after a while transformed with the sound of cracking bones, and also indulged in the softness of the couch and laid his head on Hwanwoong's shoulder, who was still holding his alpha's waist. - Say whatever you want, but still I don't and I won't trust him.

\- Changbin ... - Minho whined, sadly looking at the younger man and puckered his lip when his wolf demanded the acceptance of Han Jisung from his brother.

\- He is the son of a hunter, Minho, and they are beginning to train him and take him for hunts. We were lucky that this time he took the old people with him, otherwise not only Chan would be hurt - the red flash in Changbin's eyes thrown Minho off balance for a moment, forcing him to bow his head humbly, but this time it was much weaker and temporary, because Chan automatically hit him lightly in the stomach in warning, so the beta didn't have to give way to his instincts.

\- Changbin when do you have your rut? - The leader's question closed his mouth for a few seconds when, stunned, he looked at him in disbelief, but after all, he narrowed his eyes, implying that he was wondering. Then the wave of realization stabbed somewhere inside and the cogs moved again in his brain. Chan only scratched his nose and a sigh of disapproval escaped from between his lips - I told you to watch the cycle. You know that our wolves are terribly sensitive.

\- Probably soon, I don't know, I don't remember - he replied, shrugging and laughing awkwardly, which somewhat relaxed the atmosphere and brought a smile to the faces of the others.

\- But please, no pups, Bin. We won't be able to feed them - Hwanwoong gave him a firm look, his voice loud as their head alpha. Yeo's melodious chuckle echoed around the living room when he saw the soft pink on the shorter's face and at this moment Bang purred happily, shoving his nose at the place where his mating mark was on Hwanwoong's neck. Minho also made an amused screech, then covered his mouth with his hand when Seo gave him a deadly look.

\- Changbin, along with Bam, we must hunt something tonight - Chan added and waved the smaller alpha to his pups, then placing a tender, quick kiss on Yeo's lips, he told him to check how Hyunjin's wound was healing.

"Chan, I feel your distress. What's wrong?" Minho asked through their private bond as the second-in-command and laid his head on his thighs, drilling caring eyes into those tired and shrouded in mystery fog one's. Since the head alpha was silent, it meant that the rest of the pack had no right to hear this conversation.

"The herds are moving away. Closer to their border. I'm afraid that if hunters don't kill us, we'll starve, Min" Minho sensed the older man's muscles tense and put his hand on his bicep to help him relax. He was kneading his skin with his fingers, getting a barely audible murmur spread throughout the room in response.

"I was supposed to offer you something really stupid, but you are already thinking about it, don't you?"

"Much longer than you and everything gives me the impression that I will have no other choice"

\- I hate you, Changbin! - the heads, of boys snatched from their discreet conversation, abruptly turned in the direction from which the scream came. Felix appeared, covering his eyes with his forearm and before they could see the tears flowing down his freckled faces, he turned into a light-biscuit-color-like wolf on the run and escaped from the cave, giving nobody a chance to ask what had happened.

 **"Felix! Come back here!"** Changbin shouted, Minho could have sworn that if he was next to them, his eyes would be red, signaling an order, clearly audible in his tone. To the rest of the pack, however, Felix didn't even react to him, only releasing his pace for a moment, but after hesitating for a few seconds, he shook his head sideways and moved forward, with all strength he had in his small paws.


End file.
